Le petit lapin vert émeraude
by sterces35
Summary: Cela faisait déjà quelques siècles que Salazar avait quitté Poudlard et qu'il errait à travers le monde en s'abreuvant joyeusement de nouvelles connaissances. Et, bien entendu, il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin… enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ces deux émeraudes brillantes.
1. Prologue

**disclamer: **le personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas les miens (sauf, peut être un ou deux l'occasion, qui sait...): ils appartiennent tous à JK Rowling (gloire à sa créativité!)

hum... ceci est ma toute première fanfic, donc n'hésiter pas à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer!

* * *

**Prologue**

Mais quel troll ce griffon ! Comment avait-il réussit l'exploit de se faire empoisonner par une créature non identifiée ? Et Rowena et Helga qui lui criaient que c'était de sa faute ! Comme s'il était responsable de l'impulsivité de Godric ! Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si, chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, môssieu ressentait le besoin d'aller risquer sa vie en allant jouer de l'épée dans la forêt autour de l'école ! Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que des élèves se trouvent dans le couloir quand il se faisait enrubanner par le blaireau et l'aigle ? Connaissant les gamins, il n'avait aucun doute que ceux-ci ne tarderaient pas à bacouëtter sans modération sur l'évènement qu'ils avaient surpris, et à répandre les fadaises les plus folles à partir des demies-informations qu'ils avaient appris. Nom d'une bouse de dragon ! Il n'osait pas imaginer les bêtises qui ressortiraient des pensées de ces commères assoiffées d'histoires invraisemblables ! Et l'autre stupide griffon qui se mourrait dans ses appartements ! Heureusement que Rowena avait dû tester sa nouvelle invention – quelle drôle d'idée de vouloir faire voler un balais…- dans le cas contraire, le fondateur rouge et or serait déjà passé de vie à trépas.

Mais Salazar pouvait râler tant qu'il le voulait, il ne laisserait pas Godric mourir. Il avait beau avoir raison – il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de chasser les moldus qui vivaient à Pré-au-Lard et qui ne cessaient de s'attaquer à leurs précieux élèves -, et Godric avait beau avoir tord – non, chasser les moldus de Pré-au-Lard n'empêchera pas les enfants nés-moldus d'être scolarisés à Poudlard (où était donc le rapport ?) -, jamais, au grand JAMAIS il ne laissera son précieux meilleur ami mourir. C'est pourquoi, tout pestant et tempêtant qu'il était, Salazar Serpentard, quatrième fondateur de Poudlard, parcourrait rapidement les couloirs de l'école en direction de son laboratoire personnel afin de trouver un remède pour le stupide griffon à tendances suicidaires qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

C'est ainsi que trois jours, deux nuits blanches et cinq explosions de chaudrons plus tard, Salazar sorti de son antre avec un rituel qui lui permettrait de sauver Godric. Quand il arriva dans les appartements de celui-ci, il put constater que ni Rowena, ni Helga n'y étaient elles avaient dû partir se reposer et/ou réfléchir à une solution après avoir donner au fondateur rouge et or les potions qui, sans parvenir à la soigner, permettaient de diminuer sa souffrance et d'éviter à sa santé de se dégrader d'avantage. Même si, malheureusement, cette solution se serait effective qu'à court terme – d'ici une semaine, les potions cesseraient de faire effet car son corps s'y serait déjà habitué -. Salazar installa les éléments de son rituel, traçant des lignes sur le tapis avec une fine poudre blanche, et marmonnant une longue et complexe incantation. Il fit glisser dans la gorge de son ami une étrange potion turquoise aux reflets rouges, marmonnant toujours son incantation. Il se tut finalement, pointa sa baguette sur l'homme qui agonisait dans son lit, plus pâle que la mort et respirant à peine. Après avoir prié silencieusement les grands mages qui l'avaient précédés, en particulier son maître Merlin, il prononça finalement, haut et fort, l'incantation finale de son rituel.

Dès que le dernier mot de sa formule fut prononcé, Salazar senti une douleur atroce le parcourir on lui aurait lancé un doloris que le résultat n'eut pas été différent. Puis il eut l'étrange sensation que son corps fondait, tout en ressentant un froid intense le saisir au plus profond de son être. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, ces horribles sensations s'effacèrent, ne laissant que quelques frissons l'ébranler. Ouvrant les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé, il regarda le visage de Godric. Son ami ne s'était pas réveillé, mais les couleurs de la vie commençaient déjà à revenir sur sa peau, et sa respiration se faisait déjà moins sifflante et difficile. Salazar sourit son rituel avait réussit, et Godric semblait tiré d'affaire. A n'en pas douter, il repartirait, d'ici quelques jours, dans une quelconque aventure loufoque et dangereuse comme il les aimait tant juste le temps qu'Helga finisse de le remettre sur pied.

- Godric ! » s'écria une voix affolée venant de derrière Salazar.

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir qu'Helga venait d'arrivée, talonnée par Rowena. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent du lit, ignorant le fondateur vert et argent qui se tenait pourtant juste en face de la porte. Lui en voulaient-elles encore de s'être disputé avec son meilleur ami ?

- Les cris atroces qui ont parcourus les couloirs du château ne semblent pas être les siens… remarqua Rowena.

-Oh ! C'étaient peut-être les miens : mon rituel pour le soigné fut un peu plus douloureux que prévu. L'éclaira Salazar.

-Non, effectivement Godric ne semble pas avoir crié. Par contre, sa santé s'améliore : 'est un vrai miracle ! répondit Helga, ignorant son collègue.

Salazar fronça les sourcils les deux femmes n'avaient-elles vraiment pas remarqué sa présence, ou étaient-elles en train de le charrier ? L'homme s'approcha de ses collègues, posa sa main sur les épaules de la fondatrice jaune et noir, appelant son nom, pour lui expliquer son rituel. Celle-ci sursauta violemment, laissant échapper un petit cri peu digne qui fit légèrement ricaner notre homme. Ricanement qui s'éteignit bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçu que si les deux femmes pouvaient le sentir, elles ne pouvaient pas le voir.

C'est ainsi que Salazar Serpentard devint un ectoplasme il pouvait toucher ce que bon lui semblait et lancer des sorts – bien que sa magie soit grandement bridée -, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de corps pour autant : il ne vieillissait pas. De plus, personne ne pouvait ni le voir, ni l'entendre, ce qui l'enferma dans une solitude lourde et totale. Si celle-ci ne lui pesait pas dans les premiers jours, puisqu'il était un loup – serpent ? – solitaire, il se mit très vite à détester cet isolement. Il ne pouvait même plus profiter d'une bonne joute verbale avec Godric ou élaborer, avec celui-ci, des blagues à l'encontre des deux autres fondateurs ! Bref, sa condition ne lui plaisait pas. D'autant plus que des rumeurs diffamantes à son sujet – il aurait supposément décidé d'éradiquer les moldus et d'interdire aux nés-moldus d'étudier… - circulaient à travers les couloirs de l'école, étant, avec le temps, de plus en plus tordues et de moins en moins démenties par les professeurs.

Deux siècles. C'est le temps qu'il resta à Poudlard après son accident de rituel. Ne supportant plus le racisme qui prenait racine chez la majorité des membres de sa maison, ni la guerre qui s'installait entre les quatre maisons, Salazar prit ces cliques et ses claques et quitta Poudlard en quête de connaissances qui lui permettraient de retrouver un corps visible, audible et vieillissant qui lui permettrait de terminer sa vie comme tout sorcier normalement constituer (ou presque).


	2. orbes émeraudes, orbes améthystes

**disclamer: **comme précédemment, les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : une paire d'orbes émeraudes, une paire d'orbes améthystes**

**-OOOooo Ryry oooOOO-**

Il détestait la « chasse à Harry ». Il détestait quand son gros cousin et sa bande de copains – larbins ? – jouaient à lui courir après pour le taper. D'abord, il n'aimait pas courir autant parce qu'ensuite, il avait mal aux jambes d'avoir tant couru, et il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Ensuite, il se faisait presque tout le temps attraper – de moins en moins cependant -. Enfin, ça faisait mal, très mal, quand Dudley et ses amis le tapaient. Après, il revenait tout endoloris, et Tante Pétunia le privait de repas parce qu'il avait sali le carrelage. En plus, il devait nettoyer les traces que Dudley avait laissé sur le sol en rentrant, et finir les corvées avant de se faire enfermer dans son placard. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas la « chasse à Harry ».

Soufflant péniblement, avec la sensation d'avoir respiré du feu, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille prit sur lui et accéléra un peu son allure, avec la ferme intension de ne pas se faire attraper. Plus petit que son gros cousin Dudley, il était aussi plus rapide que celui-ci. Sans compter que l'embonpoint de l'autre enfant réduisait considérablement son endurance. Le petit Harry avait donc de bonnes chances d'échapper à son tortionnaire en herbe. Jusqu'à ce que, tournant à l'angle de la rue, le petit brun ne percute violemment quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui se tenait juste sur son chemin. Sous la force du choc, l'enfant tomba à la renverse, quelque peu étourdi. Un poids s'écrasa soudain sur lui, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part. Et des pas commencèrent à raisonner à ses oreilles. C'était fini, il avait perdu cette « chasse à Harry » et, bientôt, les coups commenceraient à pleuvoir.

- Bien… joué… Piers… haleta Dudley, le visage rougit par l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

-Hé, hé, hé. C'est plus amusant si on commence à tendre des pièges ! Lui répondit le dénommé Piers, qui était le meilleur ami de Dudley.

Les quatre petites brutes se mirent à rire de concert, crachant, entre deux ricanements, quelques insultes au petit brun chétif qui n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux, et qui était toujours coincé sous la grande perche qu'était Piers.

-Bon, on arrête de rire. Décida Dudley. Maintenant, on passe à la partie la mieux de la « chasse à Harry » !

A ces mots, les autres enfants qui se tenaient aux côtés de Dudley Dursley cessèrent leurs rires, le remplaçant par des sourires cruels. Piers se releva et se positionna, avec ses trois comparses, de sorte à former un cercle autour du petit Harry qui tremblait, recroquevillé sur le sol dans une position qui lui permettait de protéger, autant que faire se peut, sa tête et son estomac. Après que le gros, gras garçon blond qu'était Dudley ait hurlé un « taillot ! » sauvage, les quatre brutes firent pleuvoir coups de pieds et de poings sur leur pauvre victime. Serrant les dents, Harry retint ses cris et ses larmes il avait beau n'avoir que cinq ans, il avait sa fierté : il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de pleurer devant eux !

**-OOOooo Sally oooOOO-**

Salazar déambulait dans le petit quartier moldu d'une petite ville moldue du Surrey, grimaçant face à l'architecture simpliste et uniforme. L'ectoplasme avait quitté l'île un siècle après être parti de Poudlard, voyageant à travers le reste du monde pour engloutir les connaissances dont les communautés magiques recelaient vraiment, Rowena aurait été fière de lui ! Après avoir passé quelques siècles à engranger tant de savoir, il était revenu dans sa Grande-Bretagne de naissance pour se lancer dans la phase finale de sa quête : créer un rituel qui lui permettrait de retrouver son corps. Salazar touchait au but, il en était certain.

« TU DEVRAIS DISPARAÎTRE, SALE MONSTRE ! PERSONNE VEUT DE TOI ICI ! »

Ces mots cruels, bien que prononcés par une voix enfantine, tirèrent Salazar de ses pensées et le firent lever les yeux vers la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, au coin d'une ruelle. Là-bas, quatre enfants s'acharnaient contre un tas de fripes recroquevillées sur le sol. Ces petites brutes juraient comme des charretiers et crachaient des insultes venimeuses – et puériles – à leur victime, en particulier l'enfant le plus volumineux du groupe. Enfin, c'était un enfant, non ? C'est vrai que ça ressemblait plus à un cochon bien engraissé, sur lequel on aurait placé des vêtements et une perruque blonde… mais ça se tenait sur deux jambes, et c'était dépourvu de groin et de queue… cette chose devait vraiment être un enfant. Un enfant très gras et très moche, certes, mais un enfant tout de même. Mais tout enfant que puisse-t-être ces quatre petites furies, Salazard ne pouvait pas les laisser continuer à passer à tabacs le petit tas de fripes et, surtout, le propriétaire de celles-ci.

S'approchant du groupe d'enfants moldus, Salazar en attrapa un par l'arrière du T-shirt et le souleva.

-Dis donc, petits garnements ! S'écria-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun ne l'entendrait. Votre comportement est fort répréhensible ! Il ne faut pas s'acharner ainsi sur autrui !

Les quatre enfants se turent d'un coup. Celui que Salazar tenait avait les yeux écarquillés, et les trois autres le regardaient avec des yeux tout aussi ronds. Il faut dire que les enfants ne sont pas supposés se mettre à léviter soudainement. Après quelques secondes, la peur sembla prendre le dessus sur la surprise chez les quatre garnements les trois qui étaient toujours au sol détalèrent en hurlant, tandis que celui retenu par Salazar se mit à pleurer en gesticulant. L'homme reposa l'enfant sur le sol, et observa celui-ci s'enfuir, le visage aussi impassible que d'ordinaire.

Les quatre tortionnaires en herbe disparus de son champ de vision, le fondateur vert et argent reporta son attention sur le petit tas de fripes, qui était toujours recroquevillé sur le goudron. A y regarder de plus près, ce tas de tissu difforme, recouvert de sang et de poussière, abritait un petit bonhomme, relativement chétif, avec des cheveux noirs et en bataille. Quelque chose, provenant du garçon, titilla les sens de Salazar. Les sourcils de celui-ci tressautèrent légèrement, seul signe visible – s'il avait été possible de le voir – de sa surprise. Eh bien, eh bien… voilà qui était intéressant ! Un petit sorcier !

L'enfant releva la tête, dévoilant de grands yeux verts baignés de larmes. Son regard rencontra – bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir – les yeux du fondateur, semblables à des améthystes. Dès cet instant, Salazar plongea dans ces deux émeraudes scintillantes, y rencontrant peur, douleur, résignation, ainsi qu'un soupçon de désespoir – des émotions qui n'auraient pas dû être dans le regard de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune – et, peut-être, les très légères effluves e quelque chose de malsain et corrompu qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. Cela fit très légèrement se froncer les sourcils de Salazar voilà qui était étrange… une telle aberration était-elle vraiment possible ? Il devrait peut-être faire quelques recherches – fouiller dans les archives de sa mémoire millénaire –. Mettant ces pensées de côté, l'homme observa l'enfant balayer du regard tout autour de lui, cherchant sûrement à voir où étaient partis ses bourreaux.

**-OOOooo Ryry oooOOO-**

Il avait mal. Il avait vraiment très mal, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris et ses larmes, laissant déjà échapper des couinements de douleur sous les coups de Dudley et de ses amis. Soudain, les coups et les beuglements des quatre autres cessèrent. Que se passait-il ? Regardant discrètement de dessous sa manche et entre les mèches de sa frange, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry aperçu Tomas qui flottait à un mètre du sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Après un court silence stupéfait, Dudley, Piers et Matthew, qui étaient toujours au sol, partirent en criant, alors que Tomas se mit à crier en pleurant et en gesticulant. Harry vit ensuite l'autre enfant partir en courant après être revenu sur Terre.

Dudley et ses amis étaient partis, mais Harry ne se releva pas pour autant. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait cette bizarrerie. Il le savait car il n'avait pas éprouvé l'étrange sensation qui l'envahissait quand il provoquait un évènement étrange, comme quand le précieux vase de la Tante Pétunia s'était réparé, tout seul, après qu'il l'ait fait tomber en faisant les poussières dans le salon, ou quand la part de tourte que sa tante avait rangé au frigo était apparue dans son placard après les trois jours qu'il avait passé enfermé dedans, privé de repas, parce que la voiture d'Oncle Vernon avait crevée et que c'était de sa faute – c'était ce qu'avait dit Oncle Vernon, même si, vraiment, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour que ce soit de sa faute… mais 'était tout le temps de sa faute, alors… - et qu'il avait vraiment très très faim. Mais là, ne n'était pas lui. En plus, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il savait que c'était là, quelque part à côté de lui.

Ne sentant rien venir, Harry se décida à relever la tête, fixant l'endroit où il sentait la présence de la « chose ». Rien. Il n'y avait rien à cet endroit. Pourtant, il sentait cette présence, et l'impression de puissance qu'elle dégageait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la chose, mais s'il avait une certitude à son sujet, c'était qu'elle était beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP plus forte que l'Oncle Vernon !

Déglutissant difficilement, le petit brun balaya la rue du regard peut-être trouverait-il un indice sur la présence de la « chose », sur ce qu'elle était et, surtout, sur le danger qu'elle représentait. Mais il n'y avait rien, nulle part ! Et l'angoisse de Harry, elle, augmentait, alimentée par la peur de la « chose », ainsi que de la punition que lui donnerai Oncle Vernon. Parce qu'Harry n'avait pas oublié que Dudley avait vu son ami voler, et qu'il irait le dire à l'Oncle Vernon et à la Tante Pétunia, et que, quel que soit ce qui avait pu véritablement se passer, ils diraient que c'était de sa faute. Parce que c'était toujours de sa faute, et que pare que c'était toujours de sa faute, il serait puni. Comme toujours. Et cette « chose », qui était là !

Avec cette angoisse qui lui rongeait les entrailles, et la douleur qu'avaient provoqué les coups des autres enfants, le petit Harry n'en pouvait plus. Et parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, l'enfant pleura, éclatant en larmes et en cris, toujours agenouillé sur le goudron du trottoir. Et ses cris redoublèrent quand il se sentit être soulevé la « chose » l'avait attrapé ! Allait-elle lui faire du mal ? Pire ! Allait-elle le MANGER ? Peut-être aimait-elle manger les méchants petits monstres comme lui ! Harry commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Et sa poitrine commença à le bruler, protestant contre le manque d'oxygène. Et plus le petit bout d'homme paniquait, plus sa respiration se faisait difficile. La seule chose rassurante était cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait, celle qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose que sa famille qualifiait de bizarre.

« Chut, enfant, chut. Entendit-il murmurer à son oreille, d'une voix grave mais douce. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Là, là, calmes toi. »

Et cette voix, rassurante, continuait sa litanie de mots doux et rassurants. Harry se calma, cessant de crier, ne laissant échapper que quelques hoquets. Sa respiration redevint normale, et la douleur dans sa poitrine diminua.


	3. petit lapin blanc, petit lapin vert

**disclamer:** les personnages appartiennent à JKR. l'univers aussi, soit dit en passant... de même que le décore.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Petit lapin blanc, petit lapin vert**

**-OOOooo Sally oooOOO-**

Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas pensé que l'enfant éclaterait en sanglots, comme ça, aussi soudainement. Pourtant, il aurait pu l'anticiper ! Les larmes, qui brouillaient les deux grandes émeraudes qui servaient d'yeux au petit, se voyaient à des miles ! Mais non, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Et il se retrouvait face à un enfant en pleine crise de larmes, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Les enfants de onze ans et plus, il pouvait les gérer sans problèmes, mais des petits comme celui-là… – après tout, il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, lui ! –. D'ailleurs, quel âge pouvait bien avoir le petiot ? Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de trois ans… comment arrêtait-on les pleurs d'un si jeune enfant ?

Hésitant, il s'approcha du petit garçon et le saisit dans ses bras. Ignorant le redoublement de pleurs que son geste avait engendré, il se mit à bercer doucement l'enfant, lui murmurant, aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait, des paroles sans queue ni tête visant à calmer et à rassurer sa charge.

« Chut, enfant, chut. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Là, là, calmes toi. »

Doucement, les pleurs de l'enfant s'arrêtèrent, ne laissant que quelques hoquets s'échapper. Quand le petit fut silencieux, il cessa sa litanie tout en continuant à bercer le petit bonhomme.

-Qui ? Demanda finalement l'enfant, d'une voix enrouée et hésitante.

-Salazar Serpentard. Lui répondit le fondateur, même s'il ne pouvait être entendu.

-Sayazar ?

Salazar s'immobilisa, surpris. L'enfant avait-il entendu sa réponse ? Un faible gémissement lui indiqua que l'arrêt de ses bercements n'était pas apprécié. Aussi reprit-il ses mouvements, sentant sa charge se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

-SaLAzar. Corrigea-t-il finalement.

-Salazar. Répéta l'enfant, lui prouvant que, oui, il l'entendait bien. Pouquoi t'es transparent ?

-Je me suis trompé en lançant un sort.

-Un sort ? C'est quoi ?

-Ahum… c'est quand… euh… c'est quand on fait de la magie. Et toi, comment t'appelles tu ?

-M'appelle Harry. Eh ben , tu sais, ben Oncle Vernon, ben y dit que la magie, ça existe même pas !

Salazar reposa le petit bout d'homme au sol, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. L'enfant n'était vraiment pas bien lourd, mais le fondateur avait dans l'idée de le raccompagner chez lui. Après avoir appris où habitait le petit – chez le fameux Oncle Vernon, à trois maisons de là –, il se dirigea vers l'endroit, tenant le petit Harry par la main. En chemin, celui-ci babilla sur la vie quotidienne de la famille Dursley – étrangement, l'enfant n'apparaissait dans aucune des anecdotes qu'il racontait –, et l'adulte s'intéressa véritablement au flot de paroles, ajoutant ses commentaires et ses anecdotes ici et là après tout, c'était sa première conversation depuis mille ans d'isolement !

**-OOOooo Ryry oooOOO-**

Pour ce qui lui sembla être la première fois de sa courte vie, Harry était aux anges : Salazar – quoi qu'il puisse-t-être – s'intéressait à lui ! Et ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal peut-être même qu'il avait fait voler Tomas pour le sauver ? En tout cas, cela semblait être le cas ! Et le petit brun trouvait cela rassurant de tenir la main – ? – de son nouvel ami. Parce que Salazar était bien son ami, maintenant, non ? Harry n'osait pas le lui demander, ayant trop peur d'être rejeter comme il l'était toujours. A la place, il lui raconta la vie parfaite des Dursley, de la grosse moustache de l'Oncle Vernon au dernier caprice exhaussé de Dudley, en passant par la maniaquerie de Tante Pétunia. Mais l'enfant ne s'évoqua jamais lui-même de toute la conversation si Salazar apprenait qu'il était un horrible petit monstre qui gênait tout le monde et qui n'aurais jamais dû naître, il partirait sûrement en le laissant tout seul. Et ça, Harry ne le voulait pas. Oh que non, il ne laisserait pas son nouvel ami l'abandonner c'était son tout premier ami ! Et c'était aussi la seule personne à être gentille avec lui – mise à part Mrs Figgs, mais Harry n'aimait pas trop Mrs Figgs : elle lui faisait un peu peur, avec tous ses chats et ses choux ! – alors, quoi qu'il arrive, Harry ferait tout pour le retenir.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout cela, ils arrivèrent devant le 4 Privet Drive, et Harry regretta que le chemin fût si court. L'enfant se tut, et respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Il serait en colère. Oncle Vernon serait très en colère quand Harry passerait la porte, l'enfant le savait Dudley aurait raconté ce qui s'était passé, et l'Oncle Vernon en déduirait que c'était de sa faute. Et donc, Harry se ferait punir. En vérité, c'était de la faute de Salazard, mais Harry ne le dirait pas. Et il n'en voulait pas à Salazard de se faire punir à cause de lui après tout, Salazar l'avait sauvé de Dudley et de ses amis. Et puis, Salazar était SON AMI ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, le petit bout d'homme de cinq ans avança à travers l'allée du Privet Drive, serrant fort la main – ? – de Salazar, et entreprit de passer la porte de la maison.

**-OOOooo Verny oooOOO-**

Oh le sale petit monstre ! Comment avait-il osé?! Cette abomination ! S'en prendre à Dudley ! La saloperie de déchet encombrant et inutile qu'était le neveu de Pétunia ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Il allait lui apprendre à prendre Dudley de haut ! Et, PIRE, à faire de la ma… de la ma… des BIZARRERIES ! Cela faisait pourtant déjà quatre ans que sa femme et lui s'évertuaient à effacer cette tare de chez l'encombrant moufflet de la sœur de Petty. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : il était toujours aussi anormal. Et ingrat, en plus ! Personne, absolument PERSONNE ne s'en prenait à son Duddy chéri ! Et certainement pas cette horreur aux cheveux indomptables !

Vernon Dursley était hors de lui. Quand Dudley, la chair de sa chair, la prunelle de ses yeux, était rentré, pleurant et morvant, en lui disant que le monstre s'en était prit à lui en faisait un truc bizarre – une histoire d'enfant qui vole, il n'avait pas tout compris son Duddy, encore traumatisé, avait eu un peu de mal à expliquer –, il avait vu rouge. Et là, il attendait dans l'entrée que l'erreur de la nature montre le bout de son foutu nez, comme ça, il pourrait lui montrer sa façon de penser.

Alors, quand la poignée de la porte d'entrée tourna et que le petit brun chétif passa le seuil d'entrée, Vernon fondit sur lui et lui administra une gifle qui raisonna dans la pièce et qui envoya valser l'enfant contre le petit meuble où reposer habituellement les clés et autres babioles.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ? Beugla l'homme. COMMENT OSES-TU TOUCHER A MON DUDDY CHERI ! ET EN FAISANT DES ANORMALITES EN PLUS ! SALE PETIT MONSTRE !

-Padon, Oncle Vernon. Murmura l'enfant chétif, blotti contre le mur, à côté du meuble renversé. Je ferais pu, promis !

- TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI, SALE PETIT MONSTRE ! LES ANORMAUX COMME TOI DEVRAIENT MOURIR A LA NAISSANCE ! LES HORRIBLES MONSTRES DANS TON GENRE N'ONT PAS LE DROIT DE VIVRE ! ET, MALGRE MA GENEROSITE, MOI QUI TE LAISSE VIVRE SOUS MON TOIT, TU T'EN PRENDS A DUDLEY, MON FILS ! ESPECE DE PETIT MONSTRE INGRAT, TU NE PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !

Ignorant les larmes de l'enfant, et « padon, padon Oncle Vernon, padon… » que celui-ci répéta en boucle, Vernon attrapa le petit brun par le col et le jeta brutalement dans le placard qui était sous l'escalier.

« TU RESTERAS ENFERME ICI PENDANT LES CINQ PROCHAINS JOURS, SANS MANGER ! CELA TE FERA PEUT ÊTRE PASSER L'ENVI DE T'EN PRENDRE A DUDDY ET A FAIRE DES ANORMALITES ! ET CESSES DE PLEURNICHER : LES LARMES N'ONT JAMAIS RIEN CHANGE DANS LE MONDE ! »

Sur ce, il repartit s'installer dans le canapé pour regarder la télé avec Dudley, qui s'était, semble-t-il, remis de son récent traumatisme.

**-OOOooo Sally oooOOO-**

Il était horrifié. C'était avec curiosité qu'il avait observé le petit Harry entrer dans la maison moldue, gardant le silence – lui qui avait eu un débit de paroles assez impressionnant quelques minutes au paravent – et serrant très – trop – fortement sa main avec sa petite menotte. Mais jamais, JAMAIS il n'aurait cru qu'un morse géant s'en prendrait au pauvre enfant, qui avait volé contre le petit meuble de l'entrée. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de son adolescence – ce qui remontait à très très loin –, le visage de Salazar avait affiché une expression faciale, et celle-ci avait été l'horreur.

Tétanisé par tant de violence soudaine envers un si petit, si gentil garçonnet comme Harry, il lui fallut quelques temps pour se reprendre – l'effet de surprise était vraiment ce qui pouvait tout changer dans une attaque comme celle-ci ! –. Quand, enfin, il fut remis de sa stupeur, l'horrible bonhomme était parti se vautrer dans un canapé de la pièce d'à côté, face à un étrange objet moldu. Le fondateur se dirigea vers le placard, s'en voulant terriblement de n'avoir pas pu réagir pour aider l'enfant chétif qui s'était fait malmener – le terme était bien léger… – juste sous ses yeux.

Après avoir déverrouiller le placard et soigné un Harry qui retenait – en vain – ses larmes, Salazar entrepris d'améliorer le confort de l'enfant, qui semblait vivre dans ce taudis à longueur de temps – chose que l'ectoplasme trouvait inadmissible, soit dit en passant – il nettoya l'endroit, l'agrandit par magie, et répara chaque objet, du matelas défoncé au petit lapin en peluche blanc qui semblait-être le seul jouet du petit Harry – et qui avait appartenu à ce Dudley, d'après les explications que lui fournissait l'enfant pendant qu'il s'attelait à ses tâches –. Quand il eu enfin fini, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller : il devait encore trouver le rituel qui lui permettrait de retrouver son corps. Pourtant, Salazar n'avait aucune envi de laisser l'enfant dans un endroit aussi sordide, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'était après tout, rien d'autre qu'un ectoplasme que personne ne pouvait voir, et que seul l'enfant pouvait entendre ! Alors il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que partir, trouver un moyen de retrouver son corps ainsi, il pourrait revenir convaincre – forcer – ces moldus répugnant qui servaient de famille à l'enfant de lui laisser sa garde.

Fort de ses résolutions – comprenant, entre autres, de très souvent rendre visite à Harry –, le fondateur vert et argent entreprit d'expliquer à l'enfant qu'il devait partir. Cela provoqua une nouvelle crise de larmes, et une sensation étrange l'envahit, le réchauffant de l'intérieur et lui donnant l'impression d'être quelque peu restreint dans ses mouvements.

**-OOOooo Ryry oooOOO -**

Il voulait partir. Salazar voulait partir et le laisser tout seul. N'était-il pas amis ? Mais peut-être que Salazar ne voulait plus être son ami, maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry était un sale petit monstre anormal ! Et peut-être même qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être son ami ! Et maintenant, il voulait partir et le laisser tout seul chez les Dursley. Mais Harry ne voulait pas ! Et l'enfant se mit à pleurer, ne sachant que faire, que dire, pour retenir auprès de lui l'être auquel il s'était attaché.

Harry pleurait sans crier – Oncle Vernon était déjà très en colère, il n'allait quand même pas le fâcher davantage en faisant du bruit ! –, mais ses larmes coulaient à flot, ponctuées de hoquets silencieux, et il n'écoutait plus les explications désespérées de Salazar. Alors qu'il s'empêtrait dans son désespoir, Harry sentit l'étrange sensation habituelle l'envahir, et ses pleurs se calmèrent pendant qu'il observait avec des yeux ronds son petit lapin en peluche, qui était, à l'origine, blanc, se colorer petit à petit en vert émeraude, avec de jolies arabesques argentées dont les formes rappelaient des serpents qui s'entrecroisaient. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que la bouche de la peluche s'était mise à bouger, et que la voix qui en sortait était celle de Salazar.

« Salazar ? T'es devenu ma peluche lapin ! » Fit-il finalement remarquer, quand la chose fut évidente.

* * *

hum... j'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait de connaître mon rythme de publication... je me laisse une semaine pour tout bien rédiger, mais si le chapitre est prêt avant, alors il sera posté avant. voili, voilou.

oh! et, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, le prochain chapitre (le 3, donc) s'intitule: "colère noire, vert de rage".


	4. colère noire, vert de rage

**disclamer:** Tout, absoluement tout appartient à JKR... hormis le déroulement de l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : colère noire, vert de rage**

**-OOOooo Sally oooOOO-**

Quand il s'aperçu que l'enfant avait cessé de pleurer, se contentant de renifler doucement, et le regardait avec ses grands yeux vert écarquillés, les explications de Salazar sur le pourquoi il devait partir se firent vaguement hésitantes et confuses. Par son grand maître Merlin, mais pourquoi donc le petit le regardait-il avec ces yeux ronds ? L'explication lui vint au constat du petit Harry :

« Salazar ? T'es devenu ma peluche lapin ! »

Et après de nombreuse vérifications, l'homme dû se rendre à l'évidence : oui, lui, Salazar Serpentard, quatrième fondateur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, grand sorcier de son temps, ectoplasme depuis près de mille ans, était désormais un lapin en peluche.

Salazar expira un grand coup pour reprendre contenance jamais il n'avait autant perdu son sang froid que dans les dernières heures. Aussi, il décida que, pour une fois, il allait écouter les conseils que lui avait un jour – il y a fort longtemps – donné Helga pour voir la vie du bon côté : énumérer tous les points positifs de sa piètre situation. Alors… d'une, il avait enfin un corps. En tissu, certes, mais un corps quand même – les peluches vieillissaient-elles, ou était-il toujours immortel ? –. De deux, les couleurs de la peluche étaient devenues plutôt jolies – même s'il avait un peu de mal avec le fait d'être un LAPIN… ne pouvait-il pas être un serpent ? Ou, mieux : un être humain ?–. Et puis, sa magie était au même niveau que sous sa forme d'ectoplasme. Conclusion : tout allait bien –relativement parlant –. L'homme – la peluche – sortit de ses pensées en entendant Harry se mettre à pleurer à nouveau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, bonhomme ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Padon Salazar. Couina l'enfant. C'est ma faute. C'est paque je suis anormal !

-Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Démentit la peluche, d'un ton rassurant.

-Si ! J'a senti moi ! Ça a fait comme à chaque fois que j'a fait un truc bizarre !

-Ah… bah… ce n'est pas si grave : tu peux me voir, comme ça !

Salazar fut rassuré quand l'enfant hocha la tête. Ainsi donc, cette étrange péripétie était due la magie accidentelle du petit Harry – ce marmot devait détenir une sacrée puissance pour avoir pu réaliser un tour pareil ! Après tout, Salazar lui-même n'y était pas parvenu… enfin, même si le résultat présent n'était pas vraiment ce que recherchait Salazar –. Tenait-il donc tant à garder Salazar près de lui ? Et pourquoi pas, finalement ? Après tout, Harry était un gentil petit garçon qui ne méritait pas de vivre enfermé, seul, dans un placard ! Et rester prêt du petiot lui permettrait à la fois de veiller sur lui, et d'étudier la chose qui l'avait contaminé. Alors le fondateur vert et argent décida de rester aux côtés de l'enfant. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer ses recherches. Du moins, il l'espérait.

**-OOOooo Duddy oooOOO-**

Il avait peur. Très peur. Quand Tomas s'était soudainement mit à voler, il avait tout de suite pensé qu'un monstre allait le manger. Et qui disait monstre, disait forcément Harry. Parce qu'Harry était un monstre c'était ce que disaient toujours son papa et sa maman. Et un monstre, c'est méchant. En plus, tout le monde disait qu'Harry était un méchant garçon qui avait de la chance que les Dursley aient accepté de s'occuper de lui. C'est pourquoi, dans la tête ronde et joufflue de Dudley, Harry était le responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Tomas, et que son méchant cousin avait eu l'intension de faire beaucoup de mal à l'autre garçonnet. Alors, quand Dudley c'était remis de sa surprise – en entendant les cris de Tomas –, il avait couru, et couru, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, faisant fi de son côté douloureux et de ses poumons en feu qui protestaient contre le manque d'oxygène.

Arrivé dans le salon du 4 Privet Drive, l'enfant se permit enfin de s'arrêter, ces jambes cédant et le laissant à quatre pattes sur le tapis. Haletant et hoquetant bruyamment, à la recherche de son souffle perdu qui lui permettrait de soulager ses poumons meurtris. Sa tête lui tournait terriblement, et l'enfant ne put retenir les remontées de son petit déjeuner qui vinrent tâcher le tapis neuf et – autrefois – impeccable de sa mère. D'ailleurs, les cris aigus et hystériques de celle-ci ne tardèrent pas, de même que les câlins, les mots rassurants et les « mon duddlynouchet d'amour ». Il fallut une demi-heure à Dudley pour raconter à se mère, entre trois reniflements et quatre coulées de morves essuyées sur la manche, comment Harry, le méchant monstre, était soudainement arrivé pour gâcher leur jeu, et avait fait voler Tomas pour lui faire mal et le manger. Son père fut aussitôt mit au courant et était venu le plus vite possible – il était le chef, après tout – pour guetter l'arrivée de l'anormal dans l'entrée.

Rasséréné par l'idée que son horrible cousin allait-être sévèrement puni, Dudley se calma finalement, et laissa son corps se détendre grâce à l'hypnose qu'exerçait la télé sur son esprit. Et plus aucune anormalité ne vint perturber son quotidien, jusqu'à ce que son maigrichon de cousin ne sorte de son placard quand sa punition fut finie, trois jours plus tard.

Quand son méprisable monstre de cousin reparut dans son champ de vision, pour préparer le petit déjeuner, ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la pièce le papa de Dudley était encore dans la salle de bain avec sa femme qui lui nouait sa cravate. Alors Dudley était seul dans la cuisine avec Harry, et il fixait l'objet insolite que son cousin tenait dans ses bras maigrelets : un joli petit lapin en peluche vert et argent. Vraiment, ce lapin était très joli, et Dudley avait bien envie de récupérer le jouet et de le garder pour lui tout seul. C'est pourquoi il se dressa face à son cousin, le toisant d'un air mauvais.

-Donne-moi cette peluche. Ordonna-t-il.

-non.

-j'a dis : DONNE MOI CETTE PELUCHE ! exigea-t-il à nouveau, plus fort.

-NON.

Le sale petit brun le fixait avec ses yeux verts luisants de détermination. Alors Dudley compris : l'autre ne céderait pas. Le gros garçon s'apprêta donc à récupérer ce qu'il considérait comme son dû par la force, serrant ses petits poings grassouillets, avant de se souvenir de l'évènement qui c'était produit trois jours auparavant il n'avait pas envie de subir le même sort que Tomas – était-il toujours vivant, d'ailleurs, ou Harry le monstre l'avait-il dévoré avant de rentrer ? –. Déglutissant difficilement, il décida d'utiliser une autre méthode, moins directe, mais bien plus efficace et moins dangereuse : le coup du je-me-roule-parterre-et-je fais-une-crise-de-larme qui lui permettais d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait et qui déclencherait la colère de ses parents contre son cousin. Eux savaient comment se faire obéir par le monstre sans risquer de se faire un quelconque bobo. Mettant donc son plan à exécution, il se mit à se rouler sur le carrelage de la cuisine, pleurnichant et geignant à grands cris. Une voix grave et tranchante intervint alors :

« Mais quel enfant bruyant et geignard. Déjà qu'il ressemble plus à un porcelet à perruque qu'à un enfant, voilà qui ne va pas arranger ses affaires ! »

Un gloussement discret, provenant probablement de Harry, répondit alors à ces mots. Dudley, les yeux ronds, s'assit sur son postérieur, déjà très volumineux pour son âge, s'étouffant à moitié dans ses larmes de crocodile, et regarda fixement le petit brun qui souriait, amusé, debout face à lui.

-Je suis pas un cochon ! Et j'a pas de perruques ! Répliqua le blondinet rondouillard.

-Saches, mon garçon, que cela ne se voit pas du premier coup d'œil, loin de là ! reprit la voix grâve, provenant… du lapin ?!

Dudley en resta bouche bée. La peluche de Harry parlait !

-Ne nous regarde pas avec ces yeux de Merlan frit ! Et garde ta bouche fermée : ce qu'i l'intérieur ne nous intéresse pas. Renchérit la peluche, sous les gloussements de son porteur.

-Que… que… OUIN !

Dudley de mit à pleurer, pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Cette peluche parlante était certes jolie, mais elle était surtout méchante ! En plus, à bien y regarder, les petits motifs argentés brodés sur le tissu étaient des serpents, et ils bougeaient ! Finalement, Dudley ne voulait pas de ce doudou : il était bien trop effrayant !

Suite à tous ces cris, les parents de Dudley arrivèrent.

« QU'AS-TU ENCORE FAIS, ESPECE DE SALE PETIT MONSTRE ! » cria le papa de Dudley à Harry, pendant que sa maman le réconfortait. Alors Dudley leur parla du méchant lapin en peluche trop bavard. Sans attendre, le papa du blond insulta le petit brun, et l'accusa de tous les mots de la Terre. Il lui ordonna ensuite de préparer le petit déjeuner, et le renvoya dans son placard sans manger, et avec la promesse qu'il n'aurait pas de repas pour les deux prochains jours – et ce, même si l'étrange peluche avait mystérieusement disparue, et qu'aucun des deux parents Dursley ne l'avait vu –. La famille Dursley s'installa alors à table, face aux assiettes préparées par « leur monstre ». Mais, au moment où leurs fourchettes se plantaient dans la nourriture, celle-ci disparue sans laisser la moindre miette. Et malgré tous leurs efforts, le frigo resta désespérément clos pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, de même que la porte du placard sous l'escalier –qui ne fermait pourtant que de l'extérieur – que le papa de Dudley tenta d'ouvrir pour apprendre au petit monstre anormal ce que l'on récoltait à faire des bizarreries chez lui.

Et, du haut de ses cinq ans, Dudley Dursley prit une grande résolution : quoi qu'il puisse se passer, jamais plus il ne s'approcherait de Harry. Et encore moins de cette abominable peluche !

**-OOOooo Petty oooOOO-**

Nom de Dieu, elle allait finir par étouffer, avec cet abominable monstre dans les parages ! Pourtant, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait eu un coup de cœur : cette petite bouille ronde, cette adorable risette qui faisait apparaître une petite fossette sur la joue droite, et ses yeux : deux magnifiques émeraudes quand elle les avait vu, elle avait tout de suite pensé : LILY ! Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Cela l'avait presque refroidie. Presque ce petit ange était bien trop mignon pour qu'elle lui en veuille d'être le fils de ce monstre de Lily ! Mais, tout aussi mignon qu'il puisse-t-être, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'être anormal. Alors ils avaient tout fait pour éteindre cette magie, qui contaminait l'enfant ils avaient décidé, le jour où ils avaient recueilli leur neveu, que lorsqu'il serait redevenu normal, ils le chériraient – presque – autant que Duddy. En attendant, ils l'avaient puni à chaque fois qu'il avait provoqué une bizarrerie – ce qui n'avait pas tardé, puisque le bambin avait fait léviter son biberon dès le troisième jour qu'il avait passé avec eux ! –, ce qui se traduisait par un enfermement de quelques heures dans le placard sous l'escalier. Seulement quelques heures, au début, puis c'était passé à quelques jours. Au bout d'un an, ils avaient abandonné tout espoir, et l'enfant avait définitivement emménagé dans le placard, ses jouets avaient fini à la poubelle, et les petites gâteries qui survenaient de temps à autres, tant qu'aucun évènement anormal ne se produisait, disparurent totalement. Et, le temps passant, la haine s'installa, apportant avec elle la violence et les insultes. Au fil des jours, l'enfant, auparavant joyeux, pétillant et étonnement réfléchit, s'était éteint et fermé. Et Pétunia s'en voulait beaucoup pour ça. Oh oui, elle s'en voulait énormément ! Mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas pour autant, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison si elle laissait l'anormalité du garçon se développer, il serait appelé par l'école des cinglés, et il remplirait la maison de bizarreries à chaque vacances, et alors, les voisins risquaient de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec leur famille. Pire : Duddlinouchet risquait d'en souffrir ! Et ça, elle ne le laisserait pas arriver, quelque en soit le prix. Elle était prête à tout pour que le fruit de ses entrailles soit heureux, même si cela signifiait écraser et briser l'adorable fils de sa sœur honnie par simple jalousie – oui, Pétunia avait parfaitement conscience que sa haine envers Lily n'était motivée que par la jalousie, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit –.

Pétunia soupira en regardant son neveu jouer dans le jardin avec des… cubes ?! Mais d'où sortaient-ils ? Il jouait avec des GRAVIERS à peine une minute auparavant ! La grande blonde se frotta les yeux et regarda à nouveau : les cubes étaient toujours là. Foutu monstre indiscipliné il avait – encore – fait un de ses tours d'anormal ! Comme si le coup de la disparition de la nourriture d'il y avait deux jours n'avait pas suffit ! Et Vernon qui n'était pas là pour le punir ! Devait-elle s'en charger elle-même ? Pétunia frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas être celle qui infligeait la punition : voir le gamin trembler lui faisait se demander si, au fond, ce n'était pas elle, le monstre. La femme soupira à nouveau. Puisqu'il le fallait, elle s'occuperait de la discipline aujourd'hui. Finalement, le petit pouvait s'estimer heureux : elle était toujours moins sévère que Vernon. Pétunia chercha des yeux le journal, qu'elle roula quand elle le trouva enfin une bonne fessée et quelques corvées devraient suffire.

Quand elle fut sur le pas de la porte du jardin, ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage. Mais d'où pouvait bien sortir cette peluche ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir acheté de lapin en peluche vert et argenté à Dudley – bon, il était vrai qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de tous les cadeaux qu'elle faisait à son Duddy d'amour : il y en avait tellement ! –, et ce n'était certainement pas à Harry qu'elle aurait acheté quelque chose ! L'avait-il volé ? Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, Duddy avait évoqué une peluche verte qu'avait eu le petit brun… une peluche qui PARLAIT – et qui était restée introuvable –. Ah ! Donc c'était de cette peluche dont parlait son petit ange ? Encore une abomination de cet horrible petit monstre qu'était son neveu. Très bien. Deux fessées et le double de corvées, alors. Pétunia prit une grande inspiration et s'élança dans le jardin.

« HARRY POTTER ! ESPECE DE SALE… »

L'insulte se bloqua dans sa gorge, et ses jambes refusèrent de l'amener plus loin. Le petit lapin venait de TOURNER sa tête vers elle, et les deux boutons violets-améthystes qui lui servaient d'yeux semblaient la fixer, scintillant d'une lueur menaçante. La blonde frissonna. Elle n'était, certes, pas une sorcière, mais elle pouvait sentir tout son être lui crier que, si elle avait la très mauvaise idée de franchir les deux mètres qui la séparait de l'enfant aux yeux verts, elle en subirait les conséquences. Des conséquences douloureuses.

-Oui, Tante Pétunia ? dit l'enfant, la fixant d'un air impassible.

-Euh… où as-tu trouvé ces cubes ?

-C'est Sally qui me les a donnés ! Lui répondit le petit garçon, un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants éclairant soudain son visage.

Pétunia souffla de soulagement si quelqu'un lui avait offert ces jouets, c'était qu'il ne les avait pas fait apparaître par un moyen anormal. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas à le punir pour cela. Restait le problème de la peluche – qui la terrorisait vraiment, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi –. Pour gagner un peu de temps avant l'exécution de sa corvée, Pétunia décida de continuer la conversation – d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'enfant mignon. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit ! –, alors elle posa la question fatidique : « et qui est Sally ? ». Grand mal lui en prit.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'agrandit – que cette fossette sur la joue droite le rendait encore plus adorable ! –, et il lui désigna… le lapin ? Pétunia resta pantoise quelques secondes avant que les connexions ne se fassent. Dudley avait dit que la peluche parlait, et maintenant, Harry lui disait qu'elle lui avait offert les cubes en pierre. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : cette peluche était ANORMALE ! Et soudain, Pétunia ne trouvait plus que le petit garçon brun aux yeux verts qui se trouvait devant elle fut si mignon que cela. Nom de Dieu, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit monstre hideux qui lui gâchait la vie en faisant des bizarreries. Dans son jardin, en plus : à la vue de tous les voisins ! Et elle n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette infamie ! Alors la grande blonde se redressa de toute se hauteur, la tête bien haute sur son long cou, et lança un regard meurtrier au responsable de ses tourments. Elle resserra les tours des feuilles de journal, rendant le tube de papier encore plus dur, brandie son arme au dessus de sa tête, et fendit l'air pour l'abattre sur le haut du crâne du petit bout d'homme assis sur le sol face à elle. Mais le coup n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Et, tandis que deux boutons en améthyste luisaient, fixés sur elle, Pétunia regretta de toute son âme d'avoir pris la décision de punir son neveu cet après-midi là.

**-OOOooo Verny oooOOO-**

Cela faisait cinq nuits qu'il dormait mal. Vraiment très mal. Pourtant, ses nuits commençaient plutôt bien comme à son habitude, il allait dire bonne nuit à Dudley avant que Pétunia n'aille lui lire son histoire du soir au petit bonhomme. Il allait ensuite se préparer pour dormir, s'installait dans son lit, et y lisait la biographie d'un économiste ou d'un homme politique, en attendant que son épouse ne le rejoigne. C'était une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux endormis que les problèmes survenaient : Vernon se réveillait au milieu de la nuit en entendant quelque chose être traîné sur le parquet du couloir – et, évidemment, Petty n'entendait rien, elle, puisqu'elle s'endormait toujours à l'aide d'un somnifère –, et le bruit s'arrêtait au niveau de sa porte. La première nuit, Vernon avait cru que c'était son fils qui venait se glisser dans son lit parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar – même si, dans ces cas là, l'enfant avait plutôt tendance à faire une crise de larmes jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses parents ne vienne le consoler – il ne pouvait pas être plus loin du compte, et avait vite déchanté, se demandant tous les jours si c'était lui qui était fou, ou si quelque chose d'anormal se produisait chez lui.

_*flash back de la première nuit*_

_Les bruits du couloir c'étaient arrêtés au niveau de la porte de la chambre. Plus rien ne semblait bouger. Pensant que son fils n'osait pas entrer – pauvre Duddy, qui avait peur d'embêter ses parents –, Vernon eu l'intension de le se lever pour aller lui ouvrir. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir un pied de sous ses draps, la porte s'ouvrit, lentement, dans un grincement sinistre qui fit se lever sa chair de poule. Vernon se releva sur ses coudes et regarda vers la porte, s'attendant à apercevoir Dudley dans la faible lumière diffusée par le réveil digital. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que les ténèbres s'engouffrant dans la chambre par le couloir. « Duddy ? » lâcha le gros homme dans un souffle, son cœur battant la chamade pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Seul le bruit d'un objet lourd que l'on traînait sur le sol – le même bruit qui l'avait réveillé – lui répondit. Soudain, deux lueurs violettes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Vernon cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. La sueur perlait sur sa peau grasse, et une goutte coula dans son cou, puis tout le long de son dos, provoquant un frisson glacé chez l'homme. Mais qu'étaient donc ces deux perles violettes qui le fixaient si froidement ? L'homme retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse… un lapin en peluche ?! Vernon cligna des yeux était-il cinglé, ou une peluche de lapinou le fixait depuis l'entrée de la chambre ? Toutefois, il ne put empêcher la peur de s'infiltrer en lui lorsque la peluche lui sourit. Un sourire cruel, dont l'effet terrifiant était accentué par les fils qui se croisaient en reliant les deux « lèvres » de la peluche. Et, lentement, le lapin s'approcha de lui, contournant le lit. Elle traînait derrière elle la lourde hache piquée de rouille qu'il gardait habituellement dans la relise du jardin, fermée à double tours. Vernon s'était raplatit sur son lit, fixant le plafond, et il n'osait plus bouger, suivant la progression de l'intrus en écoutant le son du fer sur la moquette de la chambre. BAM ! La lame de la hache s'abattit sur la table de chevet, où elle se planta. Et, du coin de l'œil, Vernon aperçut la peluche escalader le manche de l'arme pour se retrouver sur le petit meuble, au niveau de sa tête. L'homme tremblait à présent, de peur, et de froid dans se draps trempés de sueur. De sinistres craquements retentirent dans la pièce quand le lapin tenta de retirer sa hache du bois où elle était plantée. Quant il y fut parvenu, il tourna lentement sa tête vers le gros homme allongé à côté de lui, et son sourire machiavélique s'agrandit, d'autant plus terrifiant qu'il était en partie dissimulé par les ombres, la lumière provenant du réveil digital étant grandement obstruée par le corps de la peluche. L'être de coton et de tissus brandie alors son arme au dessus de ses longues oreilles. Vernon sentit un liquide chaud détremper son pyjama et ses draps au niveau de son abdomen. Après quelques longues secondes qui parurent des heures à Vernon, la peluche abattit finalement son arme vers le cou inexistant du gros bonhomme avec la ferme intension de séparer sa tête ronde de son corps massif. Alors, Vernon sombra dans l'inconscience._

_*fin du flash back*_

Le lendemain matin, Vernon s'était réveillé, toujours vivant, et la tête bien accrochée à son corps. Mais ses draps étaient humides et empestaient l'urine. Au vu de la grimace de dégoût que tirait Pétunia, Vernon s'était sentit obligé de lui expliquer sa nuit. Le visage de son épouse s'était quelque peu adoucit, et elle s'était dépêchée de mettre les draps à la machine. Et c'était avec la honte lui nouant le ventre – il avait mouillé ses draps, à son âge ! – qu'il était allé au travail ce jour là. La nuit suivante s'était déroulée de la même façon, bien que le lapin ait été armé d'un couteau de cuisine. Pour la troisième nuit, Vernon avait accepté de prendre un des somnifères de Pétunia. Mais, à l'heure de la « visite » de la peluche, Vernon avait soudainement été réveillé par une sorte de décharge électrique, et n'avait pas échappé à son tourment. Il avait ensuite passé la quatrième nuit dans la chambre qu'ils gardaient pour Marge, mais le lapin l'y avait retrouvé sans la moindre difficulté. Finalement, pour la cinquième nuit, il s'était installé sur le canapé du salon. Grand mal lui en avait pris, puisqu'il avait été réveillé par le lapin s'attaquant à un poisson dans la cuisine – il avait arrosé de sang tout le plan de travail – avant que la peluche ne se décide à lui jouer sa comédie habituelle.

Bref, cela faisait cinq nuits que Vernon Dursley dormait très mal, et qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Pour remédier à ce problème d'insomnie, le gros homme prit rendez-vous avec un psychiatre. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup, mais sûrement pas autant que lorsqu'il se réveillait en ayant mouillé ses draps ! Malheureusement, le médecin ne compris pas vraiment ce qui arrivait à son patient, et ne put conclure qu'à un surmenage. Il proposa donc à Vernon de prendre quelques jours de congés pour se détendre et jouer de tout son soûl avec le petit Dudley – peut-être le lapin en peluche représentait-il l'enfant ? Auquel cas l'attaque de la part de celui-ci pouvait être comprise de la culpabilité de la part de Vernon à ne pas assez s'occuper de son fils à son goût –.

Vernon était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement et psychologiquement. Alors, quand, une fois rentré chez lui après sa séance avec le psychiatre, il trouva Pétunia enfermée dans le placard sous l'escalier, recouverte de bleus et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en s'excusant encore et encore auprès de Lily pour ne pas avoir pris soin de son fils. L'homme fut pris d'une colère noire. Colère qu'il dirigea immédiatement vers le neveu de sa femme. Après tout, ce sale petit monstre de Harry était le seul être, non, la seule CHOSE anormale de cette maison il n'y avait donc que lui qui pouvait être la source de toutes ces abominations ! Fort de ses conclusions, Vernon, traversa lourdement le salon, faisant vibrer les meubles et les bibelots qui y reposaient, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut l'enfant honnie par la fenêtre celui-ci jouait tranquillement dans le jardin, tandis que le souk régnait dans le quotidien habituellement si normal des Dursley ! Vernon saisit le premier objet dur et volumineux qu'il avait sous la main au grand damne du petit Dudley, cela s'avéra être la télévision, que l'adulte arracha des prises et porta difficilement jusque dans le jardin. Là, il la balança de toutes ses forces sur le petit garçon brun qui était assis sur le sol et qui avait relevé la tête en l'entendant arriver.

**-OOOooo Sally oooOOO-**

Cet homme, non, ce MORSE était fou à lié ! Balancer cette télévison – enfin, la grosse boîte à histoires – sur un enfant ! C'était clairement une tentative de meurtre même un adulte aurait peu de chances d'y survivre ! Salazar était vert de rage son petit protégé avait failli y passer heureusement qu'il avait dévié l'objet ! Ce Vernon Dursley, ou quelque soit son nom, avait définitivement besoin d'une bonne leçon.

Comme pour Pétunia, quelques heures auparavant, Salazar envoya une pluie de graviers sur la furie en face de lui. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait pour la femme, il ne se contenta pas de ces quelques coups additionnés à son avis sur leur manière d'élever un enfant – la blonde avait eu droit à une engueulade en bonne et due forme, dont tout le voisinage avait pu profiter Salazar était certain que le quartier ne manquerait pas de jaser sur ses paroles – : quand l'homme qui subissait sont courroux remarqua sa présence – le fondateur ne put empêcher un rictus de se former sur le coin de ses lèvres en tissu quand la pitoyable ébauche d'être humain l'eu repéré et, surtout, reconnu –, il lui envoya une attaque par légilimencie. Désormais, chaque fois que Vernon Dursley avait nui, ou aurait l'intension de nuire à quelqu'un, il passerait douze heures enfermé dans son propre esprit, à voir toutes les façons possibles dont sa vie pourrait se terminer. La seule chose que regretta le roi des serpents – des lapins ? – quant à cette punition fut que sa forme actuelle – ectoplasme s'entend, puisqu'être coincé dans la peluche n'avait eu aucune répercussion sur sa magie – ne lui permettait pas de la faire durer plus de dix mois.

Sa tâche accomplie, la peluche se tourna vers l'enfant qui se trouvait près de lui et qui était en pleur, ayant été effrayé en voyant la télévison se diriger sur lui. Salazar entreprit de calmer sa charge, et, quand l'enfant se fut enfin calmer, il lui dit simplement :

« Harry, nous ne pouvons rester dans cette maison malsaine. Nous partons. »

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3. Il y a un petit retour en arrière avec le point de vu de Duddy sur le chapitre précédent... j'espère que ça restait quand même assez clair.

Je voudrais remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

et enfin, le titre du prochain chapitre: "vie en rose".


	5. Vie en rose

**disclamer:** tout l'univers, ainsi que les personnages qui le compose, appartient à JKR.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : vie en rose**

**-OOOooo Ryry oooOOO-**

Harry était heureux. Très heureux. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir, un jour, été aussi heureux. « Harry, nous ne pouvons rester dans cette maison malsaine. Nous partons. » avait dit Salazar le petit garçon ne savait pas ce que signifiait 'malsaine', mais il avait tout de même compris ce que lui avait dit la peluche : ils partaient. Ils allaient s'en aller de cette maison, QUITTER les Dursley ! Il ne savait pas où ils allaient aller, mais peu lui importait ce n'était qu'un détail. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'ils partaient : son rêve – que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour l'emmener loin de chez son oncle et sa tante, et être sa famille – venait de se réaliser il ne manquait que la famille. Mais, au fond, Salazar pouvait être sa famille, non ? Tout en suivant le lapin vert et argenté jusqu'au placard sous l'escalier, pour faire ses bagages, Harry repensa à toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées ces cinq derniers jours, et qui faisaient de Salazar « sa » famille.

Ce sentiment avait débuté le premier jour que Salazar avait passé avec lui, après que celui-ci ait décidé de rester avec lui. Ce jour là, Salazar lui avait raconté beaucoup d'histoires de ce qu'il avait vécu durant sa longue vie et de ses voyages, ou simplement des histoires qu'un papa raconte à son enfant avant d'aller au lit. Un papa. Oui, c'était l'impression qu'avait eu Harry pendant qu'il écoutait le petit lapin vert lui conter maintes et maintes aventures, toutes plus fabuleuses les unes que les autres : l'impression d'être un petit garçon – ce qu'il était, soit dit en passant. Mais il avait tendance à l'oublier, trop habituer à être qualifier de monstre – qui écoutait son père. Et Harry s'était presque endormit avec ce sentiment de sécurité que prodiguait la présence d'un parent. Presque. Son estomac criant famine l'en avait empêché, et il avait lancé un regard désolé à la peluche, honteux d'avoir interrompu son merveilleux récit à cause de son ventre indiscipliné et, surtout, très affamé. Mais, au lieu de se fâcher, comme s'y était attendu l'enfant, Salazar avait rit de bon cœur, et avait simplement constaté « Tiens, on dirait que quelqu'un à faim ! ». Puis il était sortit du placard – Harry n'avait, de prime abord, pas comprit comment son ami avait fait il avait fallu que celui-ci lui explique qu'il avait utilisé la MAGIE, cette chose que son oncle et sa tante exécraient avec passion. – et, lorsqu'il était revenu, beaucoup de nourriture flottait derrière lui. Harry avait mangé jusqu'à ce que sa panse fût bien remplie. Il s'était ensuite endormit lors d'une dernière histoire à propos d'un dragon, qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et vêtu de rouge et d'or avait eu la mauvaise idée de chatouiller. Un sentiment de quiétude l'avait bercé et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le petit bout d'homme n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar, qui hantait ses nuits, le réveillant aux cris et aux pleurs d'une femme et d'éclats de lumière verte. Non, cette nuit là, Harry avait dormit d'un sommeil profond et serein, comme tout enfant devrait avoir.

Et pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, ils étaient restés tous les deux et s'étaient occupés d'histoires et de jeux. Des jeux, Salazar en inventaient de nouveaux tous les jours. C'étaient des jeux un peu spéciaux, qui permettaient à Harry de stimuler un peu sa magie, sans pour autant le mettre en danger en forçant trop. Ces jeux pouvaient porter sur toutes sortes de sujets : la botanique, les potions, les runes, les langues anciennes –et Salazar en connaissait beaucoup ! –, l'astronomie, et même l'escrime ! – bien que ce fut un peu dur de jouer à l'épée dans le placard –. Et chaque fois qu'il était l'heure du repas, le petit lapin vert amenait de la nourriture dans leur placard, allant la chercher ou la faisant directement disparaitre. Quand la punition c'était terminée, trois jours plus tard, la Tante Pétunia était venue et avait, comme à son habitude, tambouriné à la porte du placard pour que l'enfant aille préparer le petit déjeuner pour le reste de la famille. C'était presque à contrecœur qu'Harry avait quitté son placard, maintenant douillet. Il avait pris Salazar avec lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Celui-ci n'avait cessé de râler à l'encontre de la tante du petit brun, qui faisait travailler un enfant de cinq ans dans une cuisine le lapin estimait qu'Harry était encore trop petit pour prendre seul la responsabilité d'une telle tâche. Lorsqu'ils avaient croisé le gros cousin Dudley dans la cuisine, et que celui-ci avait exigé d'Harry la jolie peluche verte, l'enfant aux yeux verts avait refusé net Salazar était SA famille à LUI Dudley en avait déjà une, il n'avait donc pas besoin de lui prendre la sienne ! Et quoi qu'aurait pu faire le gros blond, Harry n'aurait pas cédé. Pourtant, son cœur avait battu très fort dans sa poitrine, et il avait eu du mal à retenir ses tremblement de peur il n'était jamais bon de contrarier Dudley : non seulement celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour vous rouer de coups afin de récupérer par la force ce qu'il voulait, mais, en plus, cela contrariait aussi l'Oncle Vernon. Et ça, c'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Mais Harry avait tenu bon, et Salazar avait même rajouté son grain de sel. Quand l'Oncle Vernon l'avait renvoyé dans son placard – il ne l'avait pas taper, très certainement car il n'avait pas trouvé la peluche -, Harry ne s'était pas senti triste il n'était plus tout seul, désormais. En plus, son nouvel ami l'avait vengé en bloquant le frigo !

Puis, deux jours plus tard, quand ils avaient à nouveaux pu sortir du placard, ils s'étaient tous les deux installés dans le jardin de derrière. Harry avait commencé à jouer avec les graviers, comme il avait l'habitude de faire il n'avait pas d'autres jeux, de toute façon. Mais Salazar y avait, à nouveau, ajouté sa touche personnelle, et avait transformé les petits graviers de Harry en beaux cubes de pierre, avec d'étranges signes dessus. Le petit bout de cinq ans avait estimé que c'était un beau cadeau, comme en faisant l'Oncle Vernon à Dudley : comme en faisait un père à son fils. Harry avait-il le droit de considérer Salazar comme son père ? Il n'osait pas lui demander, comme il n'avait pas osé demander s'ils pouvaient être amis. Une profonde angoisse, venant de cette peur d'être encore et toujours rejeté, le prenait aux trippes à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une de ces questions, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repousser l'échéance, se disant « plus tard, plus tard », et laissant planer le doute sur son petit cœur d'enfant.

Quoi qu'il puisse-t-être, ces cubes, comme tous les jeux de Salazar, étaient un peu spéciaux : les symboles – runes, avait dit le lapin – qui étaient gravés dessus, et qui émettait une douce lumière blanche, avait une signification précise et que, s'il disait le bon nom – Salazar ayant déjà inventé es jeux avec des runes, Harry avaient quelques notions runiques – et qu'il la collait à une rune concordante, les deux cubes restaient collés jusqu'à ce qu'il dise à nouveau les noms des runes cela lui permettait de construire des structures toutes biscornues ! Et cela avait beaucoup amusé Harry. Jusqu'à ce que la Tante Pétunia montre le bout de son nez elle était arrivée en criant, mais le mot « monstre » n'était pas sorti, laissant place à une étrange expression sur le visage de la femme lorsqu'elle avait commencé à regarder la peluche assise à ses côtés – Harry ne l'avait jamais vu tirer une tête pareille ! –. Et elle s'était presque montrée gentille. Puis elle avait essayé de le taper, et cela avait fâché Salazar, qui l'avait puni en faisant pleuvoir des graviers sur la grande blonde. Harry avait regardé avec émerveillement les petits cailloux voler, et n'avait pu retenir sa remarque candide : « On dirait un feu d'artifice ! ». Le lapin l'avait regardé un instant avant de sourire… d'un sourire qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu – habituellement, la peluche lui offrait ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un sourire tendre, avec ses commissures de ses lèvres en tissu légèrement relevées. Mais là, sa bouches était grande ouverte en un sourire qui fendait la moitié de sa face, et les fils qui reliaient ses deux lèvres s'entrecroisaient, rendant ce sourire d'autant lus cruel – et qui avait fait se lever la chair de poule de l'enfant. Toutefois, ce sourire terrifiant n'avait duré que quelques secondes : Salazar, semblant se rendre compte que son petit protégé avait commencé à trembler de peur, avait adoucit son sourire, avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur la Tante Pétunia. « Un feu d'artifices, hein ? Ça te dirait d'en voir un vrai ? » avait alors demandé la peluche à l'enfant. Et, quand celui-ci lui avait répondu que, oui, ça lui plairait beaucoup car son oncle et sa tante n'avaient jamais voulu l'emmener voir un feu d'artifice avec eux, les graviers qui volaient à toute berzingue sur Tante Pétunia avaient commencé à exploser au contacte de la femme, formant des petits nuages de couleur qui prenaient la forme de touts sortes d'animaux petits ou grands, magiques ou non-magiques. Et ça avait été un petit Harry enchanté qui avait poussé des cris joyeux en frappant des mains devant ce spectacle magnifique, tant subjugué par la splendeur du spectacle qu'il en avait oublié qu'il s'agissait de la punition de sa tante pour avoir tenté de le frapper. D'autant que les hurlements de celle-ci étaient très fortement camouflés par le sermon de Salazar et le bruit des explosions colorées.

Finalement, la Tante Pétunia était partie se réfugier dans la maison, à l'abri des graviers, et Harry avait reprit son jeu de cubes, assis dans le gazon vert tendre, et un lare sourire encore imprimé sur le visage. Salazar et lui avaient repris leurs occupations, comme si la grande blonde ne les avait jamais interrompus. Deux heures avaient tranquillement passées, jusqu'au retour de l'Oncle Vernon. Harry l'avait entendu arriver de loin, l'homme beuglant et poussant des cris de cochon que l'on égorge. Quand le boucan s'était rapproché, le petit garçon avait relevé la tête afin de guetter son oncle. Mais la seule chose que l'enfant avait vu arriver était l'énorme télé noire qui trônait habituellement dans le salon. Et le petit bout de chou avait réalisé que l'énorme objet fondait sur lui, tel un boulet de canon – même si Harry ne savait pas à quelle vitesse allait un boulet de canon –, et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse l'éviter. Heureusement, Salazar avait dévié le trajet de la télé, lui sauvant la vie avant de faire pleuvoir sa colère sur le gros homme dont le visage avait prit une teinte violacée tant il était en colère. Une fois la rage de la peluche apaisée, elle avait annoncée à l'enfant qu'ils déménageaient.

Et à présent, Harry finissait ses bagages. Oh, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à prendre juste les quelques jouets créés par Salazar, et les vieux vêtements de Dudley, à qui le lapin avait offert un renouveau plus que satisfaisant. Son petit sac à dos sur les épaules, le petit garçon suivit la peluche verte qui ouvrait la marche vers leur nouvelle vie.

-Sally, où c'est qu'on va ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-… C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles Sally… fit remarquer l'autre en guise de réponse.

-Bah oui, parce que c'est plus facile que Salazar.

-C'est surtout plus moche. Répliqua le lapin, n'aimant apparemment pas le surnom.

-Mais non ! C'est très joli, Sally.

-Si, c'est moche. Et c'est un surnom plutôt féminin, en plus.

-Félimin ?

-Féminin. Ça veut dire : pour les filles. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas une fille.

-Ah bah non, t'es pas une fille : t'es un lapin !

-Oui, bon… quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais que tu ne m'appelle pas ainsi : je ne t'appelle pas Ryry, moi, à ce que je sache !

Gloussant joyeusement, l'enfant entonna une chansonnette sur un air connu de lui seul, et avec pour seules paroles le nouveau surnom de petit lapin en peluche vert. La peluche poussa un soupir résigné. Le petit brun aux yeux verts redevint silencieux, bien que sa figure exprimait clairement sa joie. Puis l'enfant prit à nouveau la parole :

-Et au fait, où c'est qu'on va, Sally ?

-J'ai une maison dans un village appelé Pré-aux-Lards, mais il faut d'abord aller chercher la clé dans mon laboratoire de potions expérimentales, à Poudlard.

-Poudlard… c'est l'école que t'as fait ! C'est loin ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul. Gloussa le lapin. Oui, c'est plutôt loin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons transplaner. Juste le temps de trouver un coin discret.

-Transplaner ? C'est quoi ?

-C'est disparaître pour réapparaître dans un autre endroit. Comme les ninjas du dessin-à-mimer du cochon qui te sert de cousin.

-Comme les ninjas ! Trop bien !

Harry sautilla d'excitation : Salazar aller les téléporter, et ils seraient comme des ninjas ! Et les ninjas, c'était cool ! Quand ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un mur qui les cachait de la vue des passants, et que la peluche tendit sa patte moelleuse pour que l'enfant s'en saisisse, Harry en était rendu à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. Il attrapa rapidement le membre de tissu et de coton de son compagnon, et ils disparurent tous deux, quittant Privet Drive pour réapparaître à Pré-aux-Lards, comme des ninjas, pour la plus grande joie de Harry. D'ailleurs, ni lui, ni son compagnon n'entendirent l'alarme stridente qui sonna dans le majestueux château qui se dressait non loin d'eux.

* * *

et voili, voilou. Un petit chapitre de transition, où il ne se passe pas grand chose (remarquez quand même que je ne vous ai pas fait languir avec la destination de nos deux comprères!) Comme on ne l'a pas vu au chapitre précédent, celui-ci est entièrement de point de vu de notre petit Ryry

Et je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard d'un jour et h pour la publication de ce chapitre: je viens d'emménager, je j'avais pas internet. J'ai tenté de passer par le wifi gratuit de mcdo, mais l'unique prise de celui de ma nouvelle ville ne fonctionne pas, donc la vieille brique qui me sert d'ordinateur, et qui ne peut pas fonctionner sans être branché n'a rien voulu entendre (bouh, 6€90 dépensés pour rien! T_T)

prochain chapitre: "Blanc d'inquiétudes"


	6. blancs d'inquiétude

**disclamer:** univers, personnage... tout est à JKR.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : blancs d'inquiétude**

**-OOOooo Dumby oooOOO-**

L'alarme sonnait à travers tout le château, faisant vibrer les murs tant elle était puissante et assourdissante. Ayant prit tout l'établissement par surprise, elle avait créé le chaos et la panique au sein des quelques professeurs qui étaient restés sur place. Ils ne comprenaient pas d'où sortait cette sirène, qui leur vrillait les tympans.

D'un coup de baguette bien placé, Albus Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou Suprême de la CIMS – Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers –, et actuel directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, stoppa le vacarme qui avait interrompu cette paisible et monotone journée de début juillet. Mais cela n'arrêta pas les battements de son cœur, et la couleur ne revint pas sur son visage devenu blanc d'inquiétude. Il avait reconnu la tonalité de l'alarme – il y en avait plusieurs, selon la situation – qui signifiait que le petit Harry Potter, qu'il avait laissé à l'abri – enfin, plus ou moins à l'abri, Arabella Figgs ne semblant pas être en accord avec à ce sujet – chez sa tante, n'était plus ni dans la maison des Dursley, ni aux côté de sa tante. Et ça, ça ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Or tout ce qui ne faisait pas partie de ses plans était anormal, et devait être remis dans le droit chemin illico-presto.

Maudissant l'impossibilité de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, qui le ralentissait dans son action, il se dirigea en courant vers le portail de l'école. Il devait passer ce portail pour sortir de la zone anti-transplanage. La grille passée, il souffla fortement tout cela n'était plus de son âge, d'autant plus qu'il s'était un petit peu enrobé – conséquence inévitable d'un abus de pastilles au citron – ces quatre dernières années, profitant du fait que Voldemort ne risquait pas de réapparaître avant quelques années – même s'il était certain qu'il réapparaîtrait. Et là, Albus devrait avoir perdu le poids qu'il avait récemment gagné –. C'était inévitable, avec toutes ces horcruxes dans la nature – combien y en avait-il, d'ailleurs ? –. Enfin, il transplana pour se rendre au 4 Privet Drive, le refuge du Survivant.

Quand il entra dans la maison des Dursley, il trouva la sœur de Lily, Pétunia –ou quelque chose comme cela –, affalée dans l'entrée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps décharné. Elle était couverte de bleus et de coupures, et elle marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante à n'en pas douter, elle avait été torturée. Et vu la quantité des restes de magie qui flottait dans l'air, ce n'était pas l'œuvre de son moldu de mari. Albus serra les dents cela s'annonçait mal. Très mal. Le vieux sorcier se dirigea vers le salon. Le petit garçon des Dursley, un gros gamin blond de cinq ans, était assis sur le canapé et hurlait aussi fort que le lui permettaient ses cordes vocales. Son visage – énormément – joufflu était rougi par les larmes qui l'inondaient. Il ne semblait pas avoir subit de torture physique, son corps ne montrant aucune marque de quelconques coups, mais Albus savait que de nombreux sorts de magie noire pouvaient ne laisser aucunes traces autres que les miasmes qui flottaient dans l'air, comme c'était le cas ici – le sorcier ne saurait jamais que la seule torture subit pas l'enfant était le décès de sa chère et tendre télévision –. Mais ce qui scandalisa le plus le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe – du monde ? – fut de trouver Vernon Dursley, en chien de fusil, à l'entrée de son jardin, en proie à un puissant sortilège de magie noire qui semblait le faire souffrir le martyr il tenait sa grosse tête ronde entre ses mains patibulaires en poussant des gémissements déchirants.

Toute cette horreur ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'une certaine catégorie de sorciers : ces satanés mangements ! Et s'ils avaient capturés Harry, alors c'était vraiment mauvais non seulement Voldemort risquait de revenir plus tôt que prévu, mais en plus, si l'enfant mourrait, alors la prophétie ne serrait jamais accomplie – enfin, dans l'interprétation que voulait lui donner le directeur – ! Et ça, Albus ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! Il fallait rapidement qu'il récupère l'enfant, et qu'il le mette dans une famille moldue qui ne lui parlerait pas du monde sorcier. Mieux, une qui le brimerait suffisamment pour que l'enfant obéisse au moindre de ses désirs.

-M. le Directeur ! L'interpella une vois légèrement chevrotante, dans son dos.

-Oh ! Arabella ! Vous tombez à pic, nous devons…

-M. le Directeur, le petit Harry a disparut ! Il n'est plus dans la maison ou dans le quartier : j'ai cherché partout ! Lui apprit la vieille cracmolle, paniquée.

-Mince. C'est sûrement l'œuvre de mangemorts qui n'ont pas été arrêtés il y a quatre ans. Répondit Albus, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur cette histoire était vraiment une épine dans son pied.

-Des mangemorts ?! s'écria Arabella d'une vois aiguë et paniquée. Mais c'est atroce ! Le pauvre enfant ! Il ne mérite pas une telle chose il est si adorable !

-Oui. Et voyez ce que ces monstres ont fait à la famille du garçon, cela laisse présager du p…

-Oh, ce n'est pas très grave, pour les Dursley. Le coupa la petite vieille, une grimace méprisante sur le visage. Ces gens ignobles mériteraient bien pire, de toute façon.

-Voyons, Arabella ! S'exclama le Manitou Suprême, choqué.

-M. le Directeur, il faut absolument retrouver Harry, avant que quelque chose de fâcheux ne lui arrive ! Reprit l'autre, sans faire attention à la grimace de son interlocuteur.

Toujours surpris par les paroles cruelles de la cracmolle qu'il avait assigné à la surveillance du fils Potter, Albus se contenta d'acquiescer. Il rentra à Poudlard, et décida de convoquer l'Ordre du Phénix si les mangemorts s'étaient décidés à entrer en action, alors il fallait réagir rapidement, et sortir l'artillerie lourde dès le début. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de réflexion au vieil homme pour décider de ne pas avertir le ministre de la magie ce gros abruti de Fudge risquait d'enchaîner bourdes sur bourdes, et d'envenimer la situation plus qu'autre chose – d'ailleurs, Albus regrettait vraiment d'avoir avoué à ce troll où vivait l'enfant il lui avait fallut fournir beaucoup d'efforts de persuasion pour que l'autre ne se rende pas sur place pour voir le garçon-qui-a-survécu –. Merlin, la disparition d'Harry James Potter, le Survivant, était un véritable problème !

**-OOOooo Sev oooOOO-**

Ce matin là, Séverus s'était levé du pied gauche – du moins, il s'était levé d'une humeur pire que d'habitude –. Sa journée serait une catastrophe, il le sentait du plus profond de ses tripes – au sens purement figuré, cela allait de soi – et, évidemment, ce mauvais pressentiment ne risquait pas d'adoucir son caractère de cochon. Alors quand, au milieu de cet après-midi où l s'attelait à la création d'une potion qu'il tenait absolument à mettre au point – une potion qui permettrait de soigner la lycanthropie –, une sirène stridente et, surtout, au volume sonore exagérément élevé – par Salazar, jamais, Ô grand jamais il n'aurait sursauté si une de ces deux désagréables conditions n'avaient pas été réunies –, et que cela lui fit rater son expérience, il se mit à débiter une série de jurons tous aussi colorés les un que les autres, et il maudit jusqu'à la centième génération ce nigaud de directeur, qui ressentait le besoin viscéral de placer des alarmes pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Si l'arrêt de cette maudite sirène fut un soulagement, celui-ci fut de courte durée. Deux heures à peine après que le calme fut revenu entre les murs de Poudlard, Séverus reçut une convocation à une réunion expresse de l'Ordre du phénix. Merlin, sa journée était vraiment une catastrophe, et ça ne risquait pas de s'améliorer l'Ordre avait été dissout après la chute de l'autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres, et si le vieux directeur le remettait sur pied, c'était que les mangemorts étaient sorties de leur léthargie. Merlin, ces idiots ne pouvaient donc pas se tenir tranquilles ? Après un soupir de résignation, le sombre sorcier partit, ses sombres robes noires virevoltant derrière lui.

Quand le directeur annonça à l'assemblée que le rejeton Potter était porté disparut, et que sa famille avait été torturée – bien qu'aucun membre ne fut tué – par des mangemorts, Séverus estima que le stade catastrophe avait largement été dépassé. Toutefois, un petit coin de son cerveau ne put s'empêcher de poser un veto sur les dires de son patron : les moldus étaient tous VIVANTS ? Après le passage de MANGEMORTS ? Et personne n'avait trouvé cela étrange ? Rangeant ses doutes dans un coin de son esprit, Séverus se reconcentra sur la réunion. Le vieux schnock… hum, le vieux sorcier avait décidé que l'Ordre se diviserait en binômes, qui feraient leurs propres recherches il y aurait une réunion tous les vendredis pour informer les autres groupes de leur avancé.

Séverus soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il détestait travailler en groupe son partenaire se révélait généralement être une véritable entrave à sa progression dans la mission. La journée avait vraiment atteint son apogée dans l'escalade vers les problèmes. Au moins ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

« Séverus, Rémus, vous formerez le dernier binôme. » Annonça Dumbledore, pour clore cette foutue réunion.

Malgré toute son expertise dans le domaine de l'occlumentie, Séverus ne put empêcher une grimace, mélange de stupeur, d'horreur, de dégoût et de colère, d'apparaître sur ses traits d'ordinaire strictement impassibles. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit : la journée POUVAIT être pire. Non mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, dans le crâne sénile d'Albus Dumbledore ?! Le mettre en équipe avec un maraudeur, pire : avec un LOUP-GAROU ! L'acidité des pastilles au citron avait-elle eu raison du cerveau du plus grand mage de lumière de leur époque ? Si tel était le cas, les dégâts étaient-ils réversible ? Parce que sinon, le côté de la lumière aurait du souci se faire. Par Merlin, le vieux le savait, pourtant, que Séverus haïssait les loups-garous ! Et que, plus encore que les loups-garous en général, il EXÉCRAIT celui portant le nom de REMUS LUPIN ! Nom d'un dragon en string rose, Albus ne pouvait pas être sérieux, si ? Non, il ne le pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire un coup aussi foireux… du moins pas avant longtemps, parce que le jour où Séverus pourrait faire équipe avec le maraudeur aux yeux d'ambres, eh bien, euh… Salazar Serpentard serait un adorable lapin en peluche ! Et cela n'était donc pas près d'arriver !

**-OOOooo Mumus oooOOO-**

C'était un coup bas de la part du directeur. Un coup très bas. Franchement, le mettre avec ce mangemort de Rogue ! Rémus poussa un soupir. Non, ce n'était pas bien de dire de telles choses le maître des potions n'était pas un mangemort, mais un espion. Le désigner de la sorte ne mènerait Rémus nulle part, hormis, peut-être, à commettre les mêmes erreurs que pendant son adolescence, quand il était avec James, Sirius et Peter. Les yeux du loup-garou se remplir de larmes. Par Merlin, que c'était dur ! James et Peter qui étaient morts ! Et Sirius : un TRAÎTRE ! Celui-ci avait tué les deux premiers, et Lily avec. Désormais, il ne restait plus rien des maraudeurs. Plus rien sinon un monstre esseulé… et un adorable petit garçon perdu.

Rémus essuya ses yeux, et se redressa sur son siège. Une détermination farouche brillait au fond de ses yeux ambres. Ni Dumbledore, ni le ministère ne l'avait laissé s'approcher du fils de James et Lily, mais cela ne changeait rien à la donne : Harry James Potter était un membre de sa – très petite – meute, et il le protégerait coûte que coûte.

L'homme aux yeux plus que cernés – la pleine lune était passée de seulement trois jours – se leva pour aller voir son co-équipier, qui tirait toujours une tête de trois kilomètres de long, et dont on pouvait lire au fond du regard, même sans usage de la légilimencie, qu'il maudissait sur plusieurs générations toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce – et très certainement Rémus encore plus que les autres –. Plus vite ils se mettaient à la recherche de l'enfant, et plus vite les chances de le trouver et, surtout, de le trouver VIVANT, seraient grandes. Alors ils devaient mettre de côté leur inimitié mutuelle, et se mettre au travail. Rémus savait que Rogue ne ferait pas la tête longtemps. Ou, du moins, qu'il accepterait de faire une courte trêve – bien que cela ne signifierait certainement pas de cesser les insultes. Mais ça, Rémus pouvait supporter – : après tout, cela leur permettrait de travailler plus vite. Or, plus vite la mission serait effectuée, plus vite l'ex-mangemort serait débarrassé de sa Némésis !

Le pacte de non-agression – enfin, de tentative de non-agression – scellé, Rémus et son compagnon de fortune décidèrent de se rendre au domicile du petit disparut peut-être y aurait-il quelques indices que n'aurait pas vu Dumbledore ? Après avoir transplané au 4 Privet Drive, le loup-garou châtain clair regarda partout autour de lui bien qu'il ai récemment décidé de s'installer dans le monde moldu, il n'avait pas encore franchit le pas, et n'y connaissait rien en matière de moldu – à part, peut-être, ce que lui en avait dit Lily –. C'est pourquoi tout lui paraissait exotique et, surtout, eh bien… vraiment moche et monotone. Les moldus n'avaient-ils donc aucune originalité, pour tous vivre dans des maisons parfaitement identiques ? Enfin, peu importait. Ils devaient se concentrer sur la recherche d'Harry.

Rémus regarda son compagnon sonner, et tous les deux attendirent une réponse. Ce fut une femme grande et sèche qui leur ouvrit. La sœur de Lily, certainement. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas pour un sou – la tante de Harry semblait être aussi sèche et aigrie que Lily était pétillante de vie –. Les yeux de la blonde étaient rouges elle avait dû pleurer.

« Bonjour, Mme Dursley. Nous venons enquêter sur la disparition de votre neveu, Harry. Nous sommes… »

Mais Rémus n'eut pas le temps de terminer son interlocutrice, qui l'avait fixé d'un air suspicieux, poussa un petit cri de surprise aigu, les mains devant la bouche, quand elle scruta Rogue.

-TOI ! Dit-elle à l'attention du sorcier aux cheveux gras, que fais-tu ici !

-Si tu avais écouté Lupin, tu saurais que l'on recherche ton neveu. Grinça l'autre.

-Partez de chez moi, sales monstres ! Cria la femme. L'anormalité n'est pas ici : il est parti avec sa foutue peluche !

Rémus était surpris. Ainsi, Rogue et la sœur de Lily se connaissaient ? comment était-ce possible ? Le lycan savait que la jolie rousse et le sinistre maître des potions avaient été amis durant leurs cinq premières années à Poudlard, mais il ne savait pas que cela avait été jusqu'au point que Rogue ai fréquenté la famille de la jeune femme. Toutefois, l'homme aux yeux ambres décida de ne pas se focaliser sur la question : non seulement ce n'était pas ses affaires – en plus, jamais l'irascible Rogue ne daignerait satisfaire sa curiosité –, mais en plus, il y avait beaucoup plus important : Harry.

D'ailleurs, que venait de dire Mme Dursley à ce propos ? Qu'il était parti avec sa peluche ? PARTI ? Pas ENLEVÉ ? Fallait-il comprendre que l'enfant avait FUGUE, avec, pour seul bagage, sa peluche ? Si c'était le cas, c'était presque aussi inquiétant que l'alternative mangemort – presque seulement : les chances de retrouver le louveteau vivant étaient tout de même plus grandes… si retrouvailles il y avait ! – : que pouvait faire un petit bout de chou tout seul dans la nature ?

Un regard en coin à son coéquipier lui fit comprendre que Rogue avait interprété les paroles de la sœur de Lily de la même façon, et qu'il se posait les mêmes questions. Toutefois, ils ne pourraient pas avancer une telle hypothèse aux autres membres de l'Ordre sans un minimum de preuves. D'autant plus que Dumbledore avait dit que les Dursley avaient été torturés. Or, ce n'était pas un enfant de cinq ans qui pourrait faire une telle chose ! Sauf, peut-être, si c'était un acte de magie accidentelle ? Rémus fronça les sourcils. Si tel était le cas, alors les Dursley avaient dus faire quelque chose d''horrible à Harry – après tout, la magie accidentelle intervenait principalement pour protéger l'enfant, et, généralement, pas avant ses sept ou huit ans ! Il fallait vraiment que cela soit grave pour que cela survienne avant cet âge –. D'autant plus déterminé, Rémus entra dans la maison, faisant fi des cris de son occupante, et fut rapidement suivi par un Rogue impassible.

**-OOOooo Sev oooOOO-**

Bien que son visage ne laissait rien voir de ses émotions, Séverus grimaçait allègrement intérieurement. Pétunia n'avait, décidément, pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu – Lily et lui avait alors onze ans, et attendaient le Poudlard express – : en plus d'être toujours aussi décharnée et désagréable, la sœur de son ancienne meilleure amie était toujours aussi maniaque comme l'avait été sa chambre, la maison de la femme était rutilante de propreté. Pas un grain de poussière, pas une seule tâche à l'horizon. Ah ! En fait, si : une petit tâche sombre sur le mur, dissimulée par le petit meuble en bois où étaient posées les clés, dans l'entrée, avait échappée à l'attention de la ménagère. Petty avait rouillée, se moqua intérieurement Séverus, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils, intrigué par la ressemblance frappante entre cette tâche, et une tâche de sang séché.

S'étant approché et ayant déplacé le petit meuble, le sorcier ne put que confirmer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : une grosse marque, dont on pouvait reconnaître la forme d'une petit main, était dissimulée derrière, ne laissant dépasser qu'un bout de l'auriculaire. Pourtant, ce sang semblait être sec depuis longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps que la torture de la torture des Dursley. D'un coup de baguette, Séverus liquéfia sa trouvaille, et la fit entrer dans une petite fiole qu'il gardait dans ses poches. Pétunia, à côté de lui, s'était tut, et avait considérablement pâlit. Au vu de la taille de la trace, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une main d'enfant. Le petit Potter, ou le petit Dursley ? Séverus n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la réponse.

Pendant que le loup-garou fouillait l'étage, le maître des potions se dirigea vers le salon. Il grimaça en voyant l'état de Dursley père, qui était étendu sur son canapé, en proie à un puissant sortilège de magie noire… ou, plutôt, de magie grise, d'après ce que pouvait en voir Séverus. Un indice de plus dans leur recherche – la magie grise étant une combinaison complexe entre magie blanche et magie noire, peu de sorciers savaient l'exécuter. Cela réduisait de beaucoup les possibilités –, bien que cela amène de nouvelles contradictions avec l'hypothèse de la fugue du morveux, qu'avait laissé entendre Pétunia.

Une exclamation du maraudeur qui l'accompagnait le fit retourner dans l'entrée. Lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur du placard sous l'escalier – qui, soit dit en passant, suintait la magie sans modération –, en comparant avec l'apparente bedaine de la beuglante humaine – quoi que la 'beuglante porcine' serait plus appropriée –, Séverus ne douta plus de l'identité du propriétaire de la trace de main.

S'il avait bien comprit la situation, Potter junior se promenait dans la nature avec un sorcier puissant – l'enfant l'avait certainement suivi de son plein gré, pour échapper aux Dursley, qui semblait trouver normal de faire dormir un enfant dans un placard – qui n'avait pas peur de torturer des gens. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que Pétunia n'ai pas lavé cette trace de main le sang trouvé leur permettrait e retrouver le mioche. Il leur fallait donc retourner à Poudlard le plus vite possible.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 5.

Désolée pour ce nouveau retard. Cette fois, je n'ai pas d'excuse, sinon que je voulais finir un petit OS avant de finir ce chapitre. Je n'ai finalement pas réussit, et l'OS sortira ce soir ou demain. Il s'intitule "Mais où est Sally", et il s'agit d'une petite annexe au prologue de cette fic.

Voili, voilou. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et merci à tous ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé, mais qui suivent ma fic! :)

prochain chapitre: "Chien noir, serpent blanc"


	7. chien noir, serpent blanc

**Disclamer:** Les personnages, l'univers... tout appartient à JKR. Seule l'histoire est de mon crue (enfin, sauf pour certains détails).

**NB:** les paroles en italique gras sont prononcées en fourchelangue.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : chien noir, serpent blanc**

**-OOOooo Mumus oooOOO-**

Il avait été épouvanté par leurs découvertes, chez la famille d'Harry – pouvait-on vraiment appeler cela une famille ? Il en doutait – cette maison très – trop – ordonnée, où régnait une puissante odeur que Rémus n'avait pu identifier, mais qui lui irritait fortement le nez, cachait, derrière son rideau de perfection, une ignominie qui restait sans pareil pour le jeune loup-garou : comment pouvait-on traiter de la sorte un enfant ? Ces monstres avaient tout fait pour faire comprendre au petit qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui : ils avaient reniés sont existence – cela était clairement démontré par l'absence totale de représentation de Harry dans la maison, et dans le fait qu'il n'avait même pas de chambre. Comment pouvait-on être pourri au point de faire dormir un enfant dans un placard à balais ?! C'était inimaginable ! – et, pire : ils l'avaient BATTU ! Preuve en était le sang que Rogue avait trouvé sur le mur du vestibule. Rémus ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ces choses, qu'il ne pourrait jamais qualifier d'êtres humains – et après, c'était lui qu'on traitait de créature monstrueuse et inhumaine ? Même son loup, à l'intérieur de lui, grondait furieusement contre ces odieux moldus, qui avaient osé blesser un louveteau de sa meute ! –, n'avaient eu aucun remords à regarder Harry quitter leur maison sans même tenter de le retenir.

Qui que soit la personne qui avait aidé Harry à s'enfuir, il consentirait à écouter ses explications, comme remerciements pour la punition infligée aux Dursley – même si son loup lui hurlait de les égorger, et de les laisser se vider de leur sang. Et, surtout, de ne pas les manger : ces immondices risquaient d'être indigestes. Parfois, Rémus s'étonnait que le loup en lui puisse tenir des raisonnements, même aussi sanglants que celui-ci –. Quoi qu'il en fut, Rémus fulminait contre les Dursley, et ne leur pardonnerait pas tout le mal qu'ils avaient pu faire à son presque neveu. Per contre, il ne les égorgerait pas comme le lui ordonnait son loup. Grâce à leur infamie, Harry pourrait être retrouvé.

Il ne l'avait pas senti en traversant le vestibule du 4 Privet Drive, son odorat ayant été voilé par l'arrivée de cette odeur irritante dans ses narines – Mme Dursley ne savait-elle pas que la Javel devait être diluée avant d'être utilisée ? –. Cela pouvait s'expliquer par le fait que la marque était déjà ancienne, et l'odeur d'Harry s'était estompée au fur et à mesure que le sang séchait. En revanche, quand Rogue avait brandi sa trouvaille au visage de Rémus, sous la forme d'un liquide, l'évidence n'avait pu lui échapper : ce sang avait l'odeur du fils de James.

Rogue lui avait dit qu'il était grâce à cela, il était possible de retrouver Harry, en effectuant un rituel de magie du sang. Rémus ne connaissait pas grand-chose en magie du sang, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle fasse partie de la catégorie 'magie blanche' – en fait, il était assez convaincu du contraire –, mais peu lui importait, si cela permettait de retrouver Harry : il était prêt à TOUT pour revoir l'enfant sain et sauf – cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ! –.

A peine le seuil de la grande porte passée, Rémus se stoppa net. Ce fut si soudain que Rogue, qui marchait juste derrière lui, le percuta dans le dos – cela déclencha une cascade de jurons colorés, qui sortie de la bouche du brun au nez crochu –. C'était léger, très léger. Mais cela n'en restait pas moins perceptible par l'odorat affiné du loup-garou. Et cette odeur, Rémus pourrait la reconnaître entre mille : HARRY !

« Rogue, je ne sais pas s'il est toujours ici, ou s'il est parti, mais l'odeur d'Harry flotte ici ! Il est entré dans Poudlard ! »

**-OOOooo Mauggy oooOOO-**

Vraiment, c'était n'importe quoi, une vraie perte de temps. Alastor ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'équipe Rogue-Lupin avait décidée de commencer leur enquête par la maison des Dursley : que voulaient-ils trouver de plus que ce qui avait déjà été déniché par Albus ? Ah la bleusaille ! Pourquoi les jeunes ne pouvaient-ils jamais écouter leurs aînés ? Oh, bien sûr, l'homme ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne comprenait pas : il avait été jeune, lui aussi. Et, comme tous les jeunes, il avait défié les conseils des plus anciens, se considérant comme suffisamment informé, mature et, surtout, compétant, pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de ces paroles de vieux schnocks aigris. Cela lui avait coûté une jambe, et un œil, lui rapportant le sobriquet de « Fol'œil ». Mais, au moins, il avait retenu la leçon. Enfin. Quoi qu'il en fut, ce deux là perdaient un temps précieux, à enquêter dans un lieu déjà fouillé de fond en comble par le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle.

Dans un grognement exaspéré, il claudiqua à toute vitesse – comme si une pauvre jambe de bois pouvait le ralentir – à travers les couloirs du ministère, difficilement suivi par la toute jeune Amélia Bones, qui faisait équipe avec lui. Arrivé dans le bureau de son chef – le chef des aurors –, il parvint à négocier une visite à Azkaban peut-être trouverait-il quelques indices sur des mangemorts ayant échappés à la lugubre et froide prison ? Le cinquantenaire en doutait. Non pas qu'il croyait que tous les mangemorts avaient été appréhendés, loin de là, mais plutôt parce qu'il doutait que les prisonniers, qu'il s'apprêtait à interroger, avaient encore leur santé mentale. Après tout, cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils croupissaient derrière les barreaux, dans des cellules plus que trop petites pour qu'un être humain qui y passe ses journées et ses nuits ne garde sa santé mentale. Et, surtout, parce qu'Azkaban était l'antre des détraqueurs, et que passer quatre ans aux côtés de ces abjectes créatures, qui aspiraient toute chaleur, tout sentiment et souvenir agréable et réconfortant, était loin de permettre de garder son intégrité psychologique.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand son équipière et lui-même eurent fait le tour des cellules qui les intéressaient. Vraiment, ils ne tireraient rien des cinglés qui y moisissaient. Enfin, il ne leur resta plus qu'un prisonnier à voir. Alastor se planta devant la cellule, une grimace de mépris clairement affichée sur son visage. Bon sang, qu'il exécrait le sale TRAITRE qui pourrissait dans cette cellule.

« BLACK ! J'ai des questions pour toi, et t'as intérêt à répondre ! »

**-OOOooo Siri oooOOO-**

Le départ des détraqueurs l'avait plus que grandement soulagé, emportant avec eux la majorité de cette impression de froid glacial et, surtout, permanent – bien sûr, une partie de ce froid insupportable restait flotter dans les couloirs, définitivement imprégnée dans les pierres d'Azkaban, la magie néfaste et immonde des ténébreuses créatures s'y étant infiltrée au cour de leurs siècles de gardiennage –. Heureusement pour Sirius, il était un animagus, et lorsqu'il prenait sa forme de chien – un grand, beau chien noir, désormais décharné à cause de sa sous-nutrition –, les effets de vampirisme sentimental des détraqueurs se retrouvait en grande partie bloqué : après tout, ces sales bestioles n'étaient pas sensées se nourrir d'animaux, seulement d'âme humaine !

Bref, Sirius aimait les visites : cela le débarrassait de ces foutus détraqueurs pour un moment. Un court moment, certes, mais un moment quand même. Et, au point où il en était, même trois secondes était un luxe outrageant les visites étaient, après tout, aussi rares qu'appréciées.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux anthracites avait repris sa forme humaine quand les détraqueurs s'étaient retirés – il voulait profiter au possible de e court instant de répit –, et était adossé contre le mur du fond de sa cellule. Dans cette position, la plus confortable que lui permettait sa geôle, Sirius écouta les pas des visiteurs, qui parcouraient les couloirs – il fut intrigué par le son claudiquant étrangement qui raisonnait dans la pierre –, et les éclats de voix qui faisait des échos entre les murs. Sa curiosité, qui n'avait pas été totalement étouffée par le désespoir que dispensait Azkaban, s'éveilla quand l'ancien auror vit Maugrey Fol'œil, accompagné d'une charmante jeune femme que Sirius ne reconnaissait pas, s'arrêter devant sa cellule.

-BLACK ! J'ai des questions pour toi, et t'as intérêt à répondre ! Aboya l'homme, son œil magique fixant Sirius avec intensité.

-Je t'entends, Fol'œil, pas la peine de crier. Répondit calmement le dénommé Black. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Oh ! Je vois t'as pas totalement sombré dans la folie. Grinça l'autre.

-Déçut ?

-Non, ça m'arrange. Donnes moi des noms de mangemorts. Des qui croupissent pas encore ici.

Le visage de Sirius prit une expression d'interrogation. Et comment était-il supposé donner des noms de mangemorts, puisqu'il n'en connaissait pas après tout, il ne faisait pas parti de cette immonde assemblée de fêlés ! Ah ! Vrai : Maugrey ne croyait pas en son innocence.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Maugrey je n'en connais aucun : je suis INNOCENT. Répondit finalement l'animagus chien.

-N'essaye pas d'm'embobiner, Black ! Des noms, tout de suite !

-J'en n'ai pas !

-BLACK !

-INNOCENT !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment. Puis, Fol'œil repartit, entraînant derrière lui la magnifique jeune femme, et maugréant qu'il leur faudrait demander au chef des aurors une autorisation officielle pour un interrogatoire en règle – de toute évidence, Maugrey n'avait pas prévu de véritablement trouver un interlocuteur sensé, et n'avait donc pas anticipé la procédure d'interrogation. Tant pis pour lui, tant mieux pour Sirius –. Cela promettait un moment douloureux, accompagné d'un dialogue de sourd. Que du bonheur, en somme. Sirius soupira. Son cas ne semblait pas être prêt à s'arranger. Mais cela ne changerait rien aux faits : il était innocent. Il devait tenir, absolument. Il le devait pour Rémus, il le devait pour Harry. Et pour Peter aussi, histoire de régler son compte à ce sale traître de rat !

Juste avant de reprendre sa forme canine, anticipant le retour des détraqueurs, Sirius entendit une phrase – dite par l'équipière du vieux Maugrey, s'il en croyait le timbre de voix –, une simple phrase qui le retourna dans tous les sens :

« J'espère que les informations que nous pourrons soutirer à Black nous permettrons de retrouver le petit Harry Potter avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! ».

**-OOOooo Sally oooOOO-**

Quand ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, Salazar guida Harry, qui l'avait repris dans ses bras, vers la maison qui abritait un des passages vers Poudlard dans sa cave. Il fut surpris de constater que celle-ci, qui était encore la maison de vacance de Helga la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans le village, était désormais une boutique de friandises – son amie aux couleurs jaune et noir devait en danser de joie dans l'au-delà, elle qui raffolait de tout ce qui était un temps soit peu sucré. En particulier s'il y avait du miel dessus –, et dont la devanture annonçait « Honeyduck ». Mais cela importait peu tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était que le passage secret – mit en place par Helga, justement – n'ait pas été découvert. Harry et Salazar avait besoin de l'emprunter – le fondateur vert et argent n'avait pas envi de traverser tout le village pour aller trouver celui qui se trouvait dans la maison de vacance de Godric – et, au fond, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que la maison soit devenue un magasin : il était, ainsi, plus simple d'y pénétrer sans éveiller de soupçons.

Salazar fut heureux de constater que seul le mur de devant, et la disposition de deux des pièces à vivre avaient changé le reste de la maison semblait-être tel qu'il les avait connu. Et effectivement, la peluche put retrouver la cave sans encombre. Personne ne les avait vu s'y diriger, et le petit Harry savait faire montre d'une incroyable discrétion – certainement que savoir disparaître et se faire oublier avaient été nécessaire pour sa survie chez les pitoyables moldus qui lui faisaient office de famille. Quand il y pensait, Salazar se disait qu'il ne les avait pas assez punis –.

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la statue de Griselda la borgne, le fondateur vert et argent et sa charge se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Salazar, au deuxième étage. Où, plutôt, ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui aurait dû être le bureau de Salazar, car la luxueuse pièce, drapée de tentures verte et argentée, boiseries et meubles en ébène, et dont l'entrée aurait due être gardée par un tableau représentant un serpent de feu, avait disparue pour laisser place à un espèce tout à fait différent.

-COMMENT ONT-ILS OSES UNE TELLE IGNOMINIE ?! S'écria le lapin.

-Tu habites dans des toilettes, Sally ?

-BIEN SUR QUE NON ! Salazar se calma – loué soit l'occlumencie – en sentant que l'enfant se tendait, et repris d'une voix plus calme. Ceci était un magnifique bureau aux couleurs de ma maison, avant qu'ils ne le transforment en commodités.

-Oh ! Ils sont méchants d'avoir cassé chez toi ! La peluche ne put qu'acquiescer. Mais on fait comment pour trouver la clé de notre maison, alors ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, bonhomme. Le rassura Salazar. Ils n'ont certainement pas touché à mon laboratoire j'y ai mis des sorts de protection de mon cru qui permettent de le maintenir caché et scellé. Et c'est dans le laboratoire que se trouve la clé que nous cherchons.

Ceci mit au claire, près une brève discussion avec le fantôme – une gamine particulièrement geignarde – qui hantait les lieux, ils allèrent devant un lavabo, et Salazar siffla un ordre en fourchelangue – la langue des serpents – : « _**ouvres toi**_ ». Un sombre passage s'ouvrit alors dans les conduites, au plus grand étonnement de l'enfant et de la fille fantôme, qui se tenaient près du lapin.

-Gente Dame Mimi, ce passage doit demeurer secret. Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion ? Demanda Salazar à la morte.

-Bien sûr ! Ça fait bien longtemps que personne n'avait été gentil avec moi, alors je garderais votre secret ! De toute façon, personne ne vient jamais me voir. Me rendrez-vous visite de temps en temps ?

-Ben oui, qu'on va venir te voir ! Affirma le petit Harry. Sally, on doit aller dans le trou ?

-Oui.

-… c'est tout noir… ça fait un peu peur… dit le petit garçon, visiblement réticent à entrer dans le conduit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais avec toi. Et si tu as peur, fermes les yeux le temps de la descente. Bien. Sur ce, nous y allons. Dame Mimi, nous nous croiserons certainement au retour !

-Eh bien, bonne chance, Messieurs. Leur sourit le fantôme.

Harry se laissa glisser dans l'ouverture, serrant très fort Salazar dans ses petits bras. La peluche envoya à sa charge une petite vague de magie réconfortante quand il entendit l'enfant gémir de peur. Il lui ordonna de garder les yeux fermés quand il vit les innombrables os de petits animaux sur le sol – inutile d'effrayer davantage le petiot – le temps de les faire disparaitre, et il guida l'enfant jusqu'à la prochaine porte, qui s'ouvrit avec le même ordre que celle du lavabo. Le petit garçon brun et sa peluche pénétrèrent alors dans une vaste salle où s'élevaient des colonnes et des statues.

« _**Ssssilver**_ _**! Montres toi ! Mais gardes tes yeux fermés : nous avons un invité !**_ » Siffla Salazar, en fourchelangue. La bouche de la plus grande statue s'ouvrit, et un gigantesque et majestueux serpent aux écailles blanches en sortit, pour se glisser jusqu'à la peluche, et l'enfant qui la tenait. Pour le plus grand amusement de Salazar, le petit Harry regardait le nouvel arrivant avec la bouche grande ouverte, et des yeux écarquillés, où il semblait briller toutes les étoiles d'un claire nuit d'été.

-_**Maître ! Cccc'est une plaisir de vous revoir !**_ Siffla le serpent. _**Est-cccce votre héritier qui vous accompagne ?**_

-_**… Cccc'est aussssssssi un plaisir pour moi.**_ Répondit le fondateur. _**Oui, tu peux le conssssidérer comme mon héritier, bien qu'il ne ssssoit pas de mon ssssang.**_

-_**Ssssally ? Cccc'est quoi un héritier ?**_

Le lapin en peluche sembla cligner de ses yeux-boutons améthystes. Harry était en parleur ? Il était pourtant trop jeune pour s'être lié à un familier. Il devait avoir reçu ce don en héritage d'un aïeul qui avait eu un reptile – un serpent ou un dragon, car son fourchelangue aurait été beaucoup plus primaire, sinon – comme familier.

-_**Un héritier, c'est quelqu'un qui reccccevra tout cccce que possssède la perssssonne dont il hérite quand ccccelle-cccci ssssera morte.**_ Répondit finalement Salazar, toujours dans la langue des serpents.

-Mais je veux pas que tu meures, moi ! S'écria l'enfant, scandalisé.

Cela fit rire le lapin vert émeraude, qui lui répondit que cela signifiait simplement qu'Harry serait maintenant comme son fils. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qu'eu le petit garçon à cette réponse.

-Alors on est une famille ? Tu es mon papa, maintenant ? Demanda le petiot, les yeux brillants d'espoir – il parlait de nouveau l'anglais –.

-Oui. Lui dit simplement Salazar.

-Même… même si je suis un… un horrible méchant petit monstre ?

Salazar était stupéfait. Mais d'où sortait une bêtise pareille ? Certainement de la bouche de ces crétins de Dursley. Il fallut bien une demie heure au fondateur vert et argent, pour convaincre le petit garçon – son fils, à présent – qu'il n'était ni horrible, ni méchant, et encore moins un monstre, et que les Dursley lui avaient raconté des sottises – c'était eux les horribles méchants monstres ! –. Cela aboutit à des larmes de joie de l'enfant, qui se mit à chantonner « j'ai un papa ! J'ai un papa ! Sally est mon papa ! ». Silver félicita son maître pour cette toute nouvelle adoption, avant de le mettre au parfum :

« _**Ccccecccci étant dit, Maître, il y a un autre qui sssse fait appeler votre héritier.**_ »

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6. Et une fois de plus, je suis en retard dans ma publication. Désolée, mais je n'était pas du tout satisfaite de ce que j'avais écris, donc je n'ai pas arrêté de le modifier... enfin, pour vous consoler, sachez que j'ai ENFIN fini d'écrire le petit OS annexe au prologue (celui que je vous avait promis à la fin du chapitre 5 de LPLVE). Celui-ci s'intitule _Mais où est Sally_.

prochain chapitre: _une paire d'orbes émeraudes, une paire d'orbes ambres_.


End file.
